Guarded
by GermanxChickens
Summary: She was always careful; her guarded nature kept her from getting hurt. However, he could always see through her facade. JasperxRosalie, noncannon, AU, future lemons. Starts durring Jasper's first meeting with Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **_All characters mentioned belong to Twilight. I just like to play in Stephanie Meyer's world._

**A/N: So. This is a JasperxRosalie story. Starts right when Alice and Jasper meet in the diner. Noncannon, somewhat AU and OOC. Written at about 3 in the morning out of boredom, so excuse me if it sounds a little rushed.**

**o~x~o**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guarded<strong>_

**Chapter One**

Rain.

Rain.

_Rain_.

Though he knew the rain wouldn't have any real affect on a vampire; he felt as if he was being pelted by hundreds of sharp, icy bullets.

He was cold.

He was thirsty.

He was _exhausted_.

He'd give anything to just be dry. Jasper had always hated the rain, or any form of cold and wet weather.

_How long have I been walking?_He thought to himself. He had lost track of time quite awhile ago. He stopped paying attention to passing of days and nights, ever since he had left Peter and Charlotte.

Time was meaningless to those who had eternity. Even more so when you're as worn out and depressed as Jasper currently was.

Luckily, only a few miles later, there was a small diner open.  
><em><br>Finally._He thought, walking towards the diner's entrance. He had hoped it wasn't too crowded—the last thing he wanted was to go on a killing spree, ripping apart the throats of humans, gorging himself on their blood; only to wallow in the misery and pain and fear of his victims in the end.

Jasper walked in. It was dimly lit; only about four customers inside.

It was warm and dry. He breathed in a sigh of relief.

He quickly and quietly slipped into one of the booths in the far back, away from any watching eyes.

He only had a few minutes to himself, because before he knew it; a small, pixie like girl was sitting across him. She was pale, with short black hair that twisted in all directions.

She didn't smell human. Once he had looked into her amber red eyes, he knew he was once again with his own kind.

"Hello!" She said, cheerfully, flashing him a gleaming white smile; relief and joy rolling off her in huge waves. "You've kept me waiting a long time, cowboy."

Jasper stared wide eyed at the girl. He didn't at all recognize her. He knew she wasn't a newborn from his time with Maria. He didn't think she was from his human life either. But then again, he only had a dim and fuzzy memory of his days as a mortal.

Sheepishly, he tipped his head to her, and mumbled "I'm sorry, Ma'am."

She chuckled, the sound like bells. "Oh, don't be silly. I'm just happy you showed up. Took you quite awhile."

"I—I didn't know I was being expected." He said, eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry, but I have a terrible memory for faces, what's your name, Miss?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I forgot you didn't know. My name's Alice. " She held out her hand to him, a silent request to go outside with her.

He probably should have ran. He probably should have attacked her, and got the hell away from her.

But he didn't. Instead, he took her hand, and followed her outside, a small twinge of hope growing inside him.

They quickly and quietly slipped out of the diner; Alice led the way, seeming to be on a very determined path. He noticed she had this kind of faraway look in her eyes, as if she was seeing something that wasn't really there.

Well. Something that wasn't there for his eyes, at least.

Jasper cleared his throat, breaking her trance. "Pardon me, Miss Alice, but would you mind refreshing my memory for a bit..?"

She smiled at him, and gave a nervous laugh. "I've known you for a long time, Jasper; however, I'm afraid you didn't know me till now..."

She paused for a moment, letting out a deep breath. "Once I was changed, I was gifted with the ability to see the future. And you," she playfully pointed a small finger at him for emphasis "Just so happen to be part of it. That's how I know you. This is just our first, formal meeting."

_What?  
><em>  
>He eyed the little pixie curiously. She was probably one of the most cheerful people he had known. Judging by her optimistic emotions, he guessed that she was one of those people who were almost <em>always <em>happy; even during tough times.

It's been quite a long, long time since he encountered someone like her.

"The future?" He repeated.

"Yes, the future. I've had several visions of you and me, and—well, have you heard of the Cullen family?"

He shook his head. He had never heard the name before. But, by the way Alice had said their name; he assumed they must have been good people.

"They're like us," Alice explained, "except, they're extremely different from most vampires. You see, they don't feed off of human blood. They use animal blood to sustain themselves. Thus, making their eyes a kind of gold color instead of red. That's why mine aren't as bright a crimson as yours are, I've been trying to get used to the animal diet myself."

Jasper gave her a skeptical look. An entire coven feeding off of _animal blood_?

No. It wasn't possible. It just _wasn't_. He was absolutely certain of this.

Almost. Kind of.

_Not really._

He shook the thought from his head. "And what does this coven have to do with us, exactly?"

"A lot, really. In my visions, I saw both of us as part of their _family_." She emphasized the word. "They feed off of animals so they _don't_have to kill humans while satisfying their thirst. And, I don't think either of us want to kill anymore, do we?"

He blinked a few times, processing the thought. Each and every time he fed, he was _forced_ to endure the pain _he_ had caused his victims. He completely despised it, to the point where he sometimes refused to quench his thirst unless he absolutely _had _to.

In reality, Jasper would do _anything_if it meant he never had to go through that again. Even if that meant surviving off of animal blood only, as unappetizing as that sounds.

_Hmm. _He thought to himself. _Maybe this Cullen family isn't as crazy as they sound.._

"No," He finally answered. " I'm sure both of us want to start anew. And I think this coven must have what we need to do just that."

Alice gave him a large, gleaming smile, and squealed in delight.

"Good! I knew you'd agree. Trust me, Jasper; we're both going to be so much happier! You won't regret it, at all!" She exclaimed, practically jumping up and down in joy.

_You'll love her. This will be the best decision you've made. You've been alone for so long... Besides, you deserve to be happy… You and Rosalie both. _She silently added to herself; thinking of the vision in which she saw Jasper and the mesmerizingly beautiful, blonde called Rosalie entwined in each other's arms.

On that note, they happily began the journey laid ahead of them; eager to meet their new family as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>o~x~o<strong>

**Sooo. You like? Hate? Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quick chapter written at 2 in the morning. I was bored, so I decided to update. Goes a little more in depth about the Cullen family. Hope you like.  
><strong>

**o~x~o**

* * *

><p><strong>Guarded<strong>

**Chapter 2**

They had been traveling for about a few weeks now; Alice's visions being the only guide they had. Which, as they'd found out, wasn't as easy as they both had hoped it would be. Her visions kept changing off and on; showing the Cullens in one place and then in a different one entirely.

"They're moving… I think." She would say; the annoyance in her voice rather evident. "They just haven't made a decision on where to go just yet…"

He couldn't blame her. Even though he wouldn't say it, he was also getting a bit irritated. He was looking forward to meeting his new and mysterious family to be.

During their journey, Jasper had been trying to adjust to this new vegetarian lifestyle. Animal blood wasn't nearly as bad as he first thought it would be. It was _okay_; neither good nor bad. But, he couldn't feel the emotions of the animal he had fed off of; which made it _much_more satisfying than feeding off of humans.

He had also grown to like Alice. The smaller vampire had such a bubbly, optimistic personality that helped set a good emotional climate to be around. This, combined with the fact that he no longer needed to pain himself in order to feed, had made him much happier than before.

It also made him almost ecstatic to meet his golden eyed family.

"Who is all… Part of the coven?" Jasper had asked Alice one day, after hunting down a small herd of deer.

"There are currently five of them: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie Cullen." She answered.

Jasper felt a strange _ping_ of emotion once she said the last name. He didn't know why he did; but suddenly he felt the need to know more about this _Rosalie_.

Alice continued. "Carlisle's the leader—father. Esme's his mate; thus making her the mother. Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie would be their children."

"Did Carlisle create them all, then?"

"Yes, he did. He did it to save their lives; it was either that or death."

Jasper felt the small _ping_again; slightly stronger this time.

"Well," Alice said, pursing her lips. "I guess you could say that it was _Rosalie _who technically saved Emmett. "

An even stronger _ping_hit him.

"Are they-?" He began, biting his lip.

"No, silly." She chuckled. _He's falling for her already. _She thought to herself.

The _ping_turned into a small wave of relief.

"What about special abilities?"

"Only one of them—Edward—has an extra gift. He can read the thoughts of others. The others just have enhanced traits they must have carried over from their human life."

"What would Rosalie's be?" Jasper blurted out; and mentally smacked himself for it right after. Even worse, he could feel the amusement rolling off Alice. _Good going, Jasper._

"Beauty." Alice answered him simply; smiling. _Yes, he's definitely falling for her! _

_Beauty? _He wondered what she had meant. He quietly bowed his head in shame, as he watched Alice shake her head; as if she knew something he didn't—which she probably did.

A few minutes of silence passed, where he assumed she was having another vision.

"They've made a final decision," she breathed out.

Jasper's head popped up; eyebrow slightly raised. "Where…?"

"Chicago. Now come on, let's go. We don't have time to waste!" Alice squealed, taking his hand, and leading him the direction of their new home.

* * *

><p><strong>o~x~o<strong>

**A/N: Soo. After doing some research, I decided to pick Chicago instead of Forks; as it was a place where the Cullen family lived before. Anywhoo. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeeah... I am very aware this hasn't been updated for awhile.. But to be honest, I was kind of caught up in my other story, and was suffering from minor writer's block than this one. Soo yeeah. Hah.  
>Hope you like.<br>_  
><em>x~o~x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guarded<strong>_

**Chapter 3**

It didn't take them long to find the Cullens after that; though, it seemed like it was _too_ long for Alice. To say that she was bubbling with excitement would be an understatement. The girl couldn't sit still for a single second—which was saying something for a creature that was almost the equivalent of a statue.

Jasper however; didn't mind waiting a few extra days to meet their new family. Truth be told, he was quite nervous of how'd they react to his battle scars; and unlike Alice, they of course, wouldn't know _what_ to expect. Generally, when a vampire meets another vampire whose skin looks practically patched on together with crescents; they'd either be scared, or see him as a threat. An enemy.

The last thing he wanted, was for the Cullens to instantly fear him all because of his scars.

"Don't worry," Alice had told him after he expressed his concerns. "They're not at all judgmental. You'll see."

Over the short time they'd been together, Jasper and Alice had become really good friends. She was loving, and so friendly and understanding. When he had explained his past to her, she didn't think he was a savage. She never flinched at his scars.

She was one of the few vampires who hadn't. He could only hope the same would go for the Cullens.

Especially this_ Rosalie_ girl Alice had mentioned to him. He didn't know why, but he was intrigued by her. He was more eager to meet her than the other Cullens, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

And in all honesty, it _frightened_ him quite a bit.

Soon, though; they ran into some huge, burley, dark haired man with golden eyes. He was chasing after a deer; but stopped once he saw Jasper and Alice.

For a few seconds, he just stood there and stared; apprehensive. The man then proceeded to get down into a crouching position, teeth bared, ready to attack. Jasper had just begun to send him calming waves; when a hidden male voice started speaking.

"Emmett?" It asked, walking into sight. The man was more lanky and skinny than the first; had bronze-ish hair; and looked as if he was changed at a younger—yet older—age. "What are you-?" Then he stopped speaking, a clearly surprised expression crossed his features as he looked over Alice and Jasper.

Alice squealed; causing the smaller man to raise his eyebrows in obvious amusement. A few seconds of silence passed; mixtures of relief, surprise, joy, and several other positive emotions emanated off of Alice and the bronze haired man; while obvious annoyance radiated off of the big man—Emmett, was his name.

Emmett had gotten out of his previous crouch, and rolled his eyes. You didn't need to be an empath to tell he was annoyed and frustrated.

"Aw, come on Edward! Not all of us can have telepathic conversations with random strangers!" He groaned, breaking the moments of silence. Edward had glanced at him; while Alice looked at the ground and chuckled, slightly embarrassed. Jasper just stood there utterly confused.

Edward shook his head and grinned at his feet. "They want to join us, Emmett. They want to be part of our family."

Now, the confusion was rolling off Emmett was more evident. "Huh? " He walked to over to where Edward stood. He turned to Jasper and Alice, and raised an eyebrow. "And who, exactly, are they?"

Alice went up to him and gave him a heartwarming smile. She was so tiny compared to him; Jasper thought that he could easily squish her. "I'm Alice," She said, clearly unafraid. "And this," she gestured towards him, "Is Jasper."

Emmett's eyes narrowed slightly at Jasper; Jasper could feel the apprehension coming back. He suddenly felt self conscious under Emmett's glare, the ball of fear of being rejected coming back to sit in his stomach.

Edward put a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "It's alright, Em. He doesn't mean any harm. You're starting to make him nervous…"

Emmett glanced from Jasper to Edward for a moment, before returning his gaze to Alice, relaxed now.

Alice went on. "We know about your family. You two, Carlisle, Esme, and Rose… And… We want to join you."

Curiosity, amusement, and slight confusion came off of both the men.

"Are we all of a sudden famous amongst the vampire world; or do we actually know you? 'Cause, I don't remember ever meeting you two before." Joked Emmett.

"I've known you guys for awhile. And so has Jasper. I can see the future, and I've had visions of Jasper and I as a part of your family. As Cullens. I saw all of us being happy that way."

Jasper could feel embarrassment from Alice, along with delighted amusement from Edward.

Edward smiled weakly at Alice. "Emmett and I would love to have you join, but that decision isn't up to us. You'll have to take it up with our father. But, I'm sure Carlisle would be alright with it. I don't see any reason why he shouldn't be." He shrugged.

"Of course. Lead the way, then, Edward?" She smiled.

He smirked, and took off. Emmett went right after him, followed along by Alice and Jasper.

A few miles later, they were all in front of the newly built Cullen residence. It was a _big _house. Much larger than Jasper had ever seen. It was light, and extremely open; the majority of the walls being made of glass. The inside just happened to be as light as the out.

"Carlisle? Esme?" Edward called out.

A tall, blonde, almost God like looking man walked into the room; along with a caramel haired, heart shape faced woman. _Carlisle and Esme_, Jasper assumed. They looked curiously at their visitors. As their eyes wandered over Jasper, he felt the wariness and curiosity from the blonde, and nothing but heartfelt sympathy from the woman.

"Edward….?" The man inquired.

"Carlisle, Esme; this is Alice, and Jasper. They would like permission to join our family." Edward explained.

"How did…?"

"I can see the future." Alice quickly answered him. "I had a vision of Jasper and I joining your family… We ran into Edward and Emmett while they were hunting, and they led us here to talk to you about it."

Carlisle and Esme exchanged glances; appearing to have their own wordless conversation.

"Carlisle… I would love to have to have another daughter and son in the family…" Esme spoke to him, ever so softly.

"Well, I—I don't—Edward?" Carlisle half mumbled, turning towards Edward. There was even more apprehension coming off of him now. And it saddened Jasper because he knew he was the cause of it.

Edward turned his head to look at one wall, again to look at the opposite wall, and back to Carlisle.

The previous tension was gone now, replaced by compassion overlapping subtle waves of relief.

Carlisle smiled at them. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like, then. We may have to figure out a new cover story for the humans, though… But surely, that shouldn't be a problem. You two, err, do know about our diet, yes?"

Alice nodded, elated that they had been accepted—even though she knew it was going to happen. "Yes, we do. We've been trying to adjust to animal blood during our journey here."

Esme practically skipped over to where Jasper was standing, giving him a kind hearted smile. "Do you happen to have a gift too, Jasper…?"

He nodded. "I can… feel and manipulate the… emotions of those around me." He bit his lip.

"Are you single?" Emmett asked abruptly.

"_Emmett!_" Esme scolded quietly, as if he really was her son.

"What? It's just a simple question. I'm _curious_. I mean, it's cool if you and Alice are together; but I was just thinking—you know, since it's not likely a male and female vampire could travel together for so long and not be romantically involved."

"No… Alice and I only friends, and just friends." Jasper replied, puzzled.

Emmett grinned."'Kay, good, 'cause Rose up there—"

"Yes, Emmett?" A musical, yet haughty voice spoke from the stairs.

Jasper turned around, and standing on the stairwell, his eyes widened at the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was tall; with long, flowing blonde hair that trickled down her back in soft curls. She was slender, but there was evidence of mesmerizing curves under the silk dress she wore. Her face was only that of which of an extremely skilled artist could create—or _try_ to create, since Jasper doubted anyone could mimic her straight features, her full lips, and those golden eyes surrounded by long and dark lashes.

_Dear lord… She's absolutely gorgeous… _Jasper let the thought slip. He was only vaguely aware of Edward's amusement.

Jasper felt odd emotions coming off the girl. Apprehension-of course, but there was also sadness. Fear. Deep, dark depression, most of all though.

_Why? _Jasper then tried to send her happier emotions, anything; _anything, _to at least ease her pain a little...

Edward started chuckling.

"Well, Em.. Looks like that question has already been answered…" Edward snickered to himself, delighted.

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. :D**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE

**SHORT AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Soo. I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter for the wrong story. Oops. That's embarrassing. xD**

**I apologize for any confusion that might have caused. I should have checked the story to see if everything uploaded smoothly before finally going to bed.**

**I have to thank the two reviewers for catching that screw up; and alerting me as soon as possible! Thank you so much! If it wasn't for you, I might not have even noticed this until a month later.**

**Well, everything SHOULD be all fine now. I reposted the actual chapter to Guarded. And this time I made sure it was the right chapter.**

**Guess I should probably stop writing my stories at four in the morning, huh? Yeah, it sure wasn't my smartest move. Lmaoo.**

**Again, thanks to user Rosalie Hale Cullen and UnknownReviwerName person!**

**Hope I'm forgiven for my screw up. Mistakes happen, right?**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this; and thanks for pardoning me for my fuckup.**

**I will make VERY sure something like this does not happen again!**


	5. ACTUAL Chapter 4

**A/N: Mmmkaaay. I had some slight issues putting this chapter together. But, hopefully it not only makes sense to me, but it makes sense to you too. Anywhoo. Enjoy. And. this chapter has been reposted. I accidentally got my stories confused and put the wrong chapter in this one.. xD  
>Hah. That's what I get for writing at 4 in the morning! I apologize for that. xD <strong>

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guarded<em>**

**Chapter 4**

A million questions ran through his head as he continued to analyze her emotions. _Why is she so miserable? Do the others have _any idea_ of what she's going through?_

She was depressed. That much was obvious. She was hurting inside. That much was obvious too. _Why,_ though? The others were all fine. Why not her? Jasper didn't understand. For the most part, she _looked _like she was okay; just more reserved than the others.

But Jasper knew damn too well that appearances meant nothing. It was more of a mask than anything else.

It was all confusing him beyond belief. She felt unsafe… Yet safe at the same time.

She was in large amounts of emotional pain; but there were some glimmers of hope. It was only a small flickering flame of hope—a very, _very_ small flame; but it was a start. Jasper had no idea why, but he desperately wanted to help her. He wanted to fan that flame until it was a fire. He wanted to ignite that small flame into pure happiness.

More than _anything_ at that moment, he wanted to make her happy.

His eyes locked with hers. He began to feel even stranger emotions… Repulsion… And.. _Attraction?_

Jasper had forgotten that everyone else was in the room, until Edward's uncomfortable cough brought him back to reality.

Quickly, she looked away, embarrassed. Jasper smirked at his feet.

"Carlisle…?" Her question trailed off, ever so softly.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Rosalie, these are your new brother and sister. They came here a few minutes ago, asking to join our family…"

Jasper looked up, tipped his head to her, just like he had done to Alice in the diner. "Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am, at your service." He said, giving her a soft smile. "And over there, is Alice."

She nodded, unsure of what else to do. "Rosalie Hale." She replied, cautiously.

_So _this _was Rosalie… Alice wasn't kidding about her gifted beauty… _He thought, studying her again. Her eyes were cold; two pools of golden ice. She must not have been very old when she was changed; but she looked a little older than Edward was at the time of his transformation.

"How'd you two know about us?" Rosalie asked.

"I have the ability to see the future," Alice explained, a friendly smile plastered on her face. "I saw Jasper and I as a part of your family. It my visions that guided us here."

Rosalie nodded as a response. She didn't seem too impressed.

She turned to Jasper again, and cocked her head to the side. "And you?" She inquired, looking at him quizzically. "Do you happen to have any special talent, as well?"

He cleared his throat after a long while, faltering slightly under her gaze. He spoke carefully, slowly. "I'm an empath. I can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around me." With that, he gave her a knowing, and sympathetic look; trying to lock eyes again.

_I know, _Jasper wanted to tell her. _I know, and I want to help you. Please.._

Her emotions went haywire. They fluctuated from surprise, worry, fear, relief, anger, and irritation.

A sneer cast itself across her beautiful features. _She shouldn't do that… _Jasper thought._ It takes away from her beauty…_

"Rosalie.." Edward chided her; a mix of annoyance and frustration spilling onto his features. "_Do not _start.."

"Why not, Edward? I'm sure they _must _have some idea already. Lord knows you wouldn't be able to have _any _privacy in this house. Not with a mind reader, a psychic, _and _an empath; for Christ's sake!" She spat at him, hissing through her teeth.

Jasper felt a stab of pain run through his stomach at the way she said "empath". She was hurting again; and he knew he was the cause of it. He immediately wanted to smack himself for it. The last thing Jasper wanted to do was hurt her; and he had already done that within five minutes of meeting her.

_You should have known that she was sensitive…. You should have known to be more careful with her… Dumbfuck… _

"Relax, Rose," Emmett said, grinning up at her. "Don't be so harsh. Who knows, maybe they'll become your new best friends!" His eyes flashed from her to Jasper. "Or maybe a little something _ more _than friends." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows, along with a laugh from Edward.

Jasper felt another rush of embarrassment run through Rosalie; just before it was quickly hushed up with anger.

She hissed at the two snickering men, and walked away; disappearing behind the off white walls of the Cullen household.

"We apologize for her behavior," Carlisle said quietly, his eyes filled with sudden sadness and guilt. "She's just… Not fond of change."

Esme put a comforting hand on Jasper's shoulder, and gave him a motherly smile. He had almost forgotten she was still standing next to him.

"Don't even worry about her," Emmett said, unfazed. "She'll come around."

Edward groaned. "I sure do so hope so! She's been like this sense she was changed!" He huffed.

Esme shot him a scolding glare; the type of glare Jasper remembered his own mother giving him if he did something she didn't approve of.

"Oh, she _will _come around. Things won't be like this for long." Alice said, the small knowing glint sparkled off her amber eyes. "Trust me." She smiled comfortingly at Jasper, before turning to their new parents.

"Now, onto happier subjects. Esme, would you mind giving us a tour of the rest of the house?"

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

A/N: Revieww? :D


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Because I was bored this afternoon, and felt bad for my chapter fuck up; I decided to write out another chapter for you all. Enjoy it. :D  
>x~o~x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guarded<em>**

**Chapter 5**

The first week Alice and Jasper spent at the Cullen house was... different. Alice had fallen right in the family, quickly making good friends with most of them. Carlisle was fascinated with her gift, while she and Esme would exchange ideas for decorating the house (as, they had found out, it was built only a few days before their arrival.) Edward had already seemed to pick Alice as his favorite sister, and they would often have their own secret, mental conversations with each other thanks to Edward's telepathic gift. Emmett enjoyed her bubbly little personality that fit in well with his joking loving one.

Jasper, however, did not go over as well with the family as Alice did. It wasn't that they didn't like eachother; no, not all. The family was extremely friendly and easily loving; there were hardly any forms of hostility between them. There was just so many happy emotions around him, true bonds of love. He wasn't used to such emotions; after having been in charge of training and disposing of newborns, and after feeling the painful effect of vampire venom on a human for nearly a century. It had been so long since he had been around any form of love and affection; it was almost strange to him.

Although, through Alice, he did regain some sense of what it used to be like. However, her bubbliness combined with Carlisle's undying compassion; Esme's motherly instinct; Emmett's uncanny ability to find a laugh out of _everything_; and Edward's understanding had Jasper _way _out of his comfort zone. He just felt awkward.

Both their relationships with Rosalie, however, hadn't progressed. She tried to avoid both of them whenever she could; often hiding in her room or going on daily hunting trips. When they did see her, she'd completely ignore them, and act as if they didn't exist.

When he saw her, or even passed her room while she'd be reading a book or something; he'd still feel her negativity. Depression, confusion, longing, and fear. It seemed she was more hostile to him than Alice.

Jasper so desperately wanted to help her… It killed him that he didn't know why she was so sad.

It killed him that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"It's not that," Edward reassured him, a comforting look in his eyes. "She doesn't hate you, really. She's just… You're gift took her off guard. It took her a good decade to get used to mine."

_It seems like there's more to it than that…_

Edward pursed his lips for a moment. "You're right. There _is _a bit more to it. Like Carlisle said, she's not a fan of change."

Jasper looked at him with apologetic eyes. _Is she… Is she afraid of _me_?_ He was scared to know the answer.

"No, no!" Edward said quickly. "Well. _Kind of._ She didn't have the best human life around…" He winced, unsure of what all to tell Jasper. He shook his head. "It's not my place to say. You'll have to have her tell you; but don't ask her straight on. Wait for her to warm up to you a bit."

_If she ever does, you mean. _Jasper thought grimly. It was the same speech everyone else had given him.

Edward put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She will. Just give her some time." He gave Jasper a small smile, and started his way back to his room.

Jasper stared at his feet again. What was Edward talking about when he said she didn't have the best human life? And he really, _really _wanted to believe Edward and Alice and everyone else when they told him not to worry about things.

"She doesn't hate you," They'd say. _Then why did she act like it?_

"She needs time to adjust to things," They'd tell him. _How long?_

"She only acts this way because of her past," They'd claim. _Why?_

"Trust me, " Was how they'd end it. _How can when everything seems so hopeless?_

**x~o~x**

"You're sure about this Alice? About them?" Edward questioned her later that night. They were out in the surrounding woods of the Cullen house, away from everyone else in the house who might hear them.

She rolled her eyes at him. "They _will, _Edward. Stop worrying so much!"

Edward sighed. "I just… I don't know… They just seem so.. _Opposite._" He shook his head. "As Esme puts it, Jasper's a polite southern gentleman. And Rosalie… Well, she's a bitch."

"Edward, have you ever seen her when she's actually happy?" Alice said, matter of factly.

He didn't answer.

"See?" She said, a smug smile across her pixie features.

A moment of silence passed as the two walked back to their house.

"Alice… It's only been a week, and he's already getting restless. And Rosalie—she's scared to talk to him. How long will this go on?" Edward whispered.

"I don't think it'll be too long now. I'm sure Jasper will figure out some way to talk to her."

"I sure hope so." He sighed again.

_Good luck Jasper. _Edward thought to himself; even though he knew Jasper wouldn't be able to hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

**A/N: Sooo. I decided to do a little bit more to Alice's and Edward's point of view of to Jasper's current situation. I haven't figured out a partner for everyone else yet. I'm leaning towards Edward/Alice, but I want to somehow add Bella and Renesmee into the mix without having to resort to Emmett/Bella, or Emmett/Alice. I'd appreciate some input from readers on who you think should go with who. I'm not putting any limits on this, so have fun with it. Slash, wolves, unexpected people from other covens-whatever.  
>So. Yeah. A review would be nice. <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey look! First chapter with Rosalie's POV! This is kind of a filler chapter, and I thought we needed at least one chapter with Rosalie's view of everything. Enjooyy**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guarded<em>**

**Chapter 6**

_Why did I ever let them talk me into this? _Rosalie thought to herself, while pretending to examine a beige beret hat. Carlisle had thought that they go out for some "sisterly bonding" and Esme had suggested they go on a shopping spree together, thinking that would be something both the girls would enjoy. Rosalie didn't want to disappoint her immortal parents, and Alice had seemed so excited to finally spend some time with her sister after a full month of hanging around her brothers_. _So she went along with the idea, hiding her reluctance.

They were now in Dotte & Faverolle, a newly opened—and expensive—clothing store located in downtown Chicago. It was a big store, filled with all the latest fashions of the fifties; dresses, shoes, pants, jewelry, stockings—for almost any occasion, be it for a formal dinner or everyday wear. Alice was currently going through any item the store's stock had to offer; determined to fill out every inch of closet space she had.

_If her closet can even fit _all_ those clothes… _Rosalie thought dully.

"Here, Rosie!" Alice said, throwing a deep, dark red evening gown at her. "Try this on! I need to see if…" She trailed off, her attention going to a pair of shoes.

"If _what_, Alice?" Rosalie said, the words coming out edgier than intended.

Alice glanced back at her. "Oh, nothing. Just go try it on!" She smiled, and pushing Rosalie in the nearest open changing room before she could respond.

_Ugh. _Rosalie thought, quickly slipping into the dress. _Psychics._

Rosalie looked at herself in nearby mirror. _Gorgeous, _She thought. Of course, no matter what she wore she always looked beautiful. She knew this all too well.

Then she caught herself. _What am I doing? _She sighed. It was because of her beauty that she was this way. It was because of her beauty that she could never have a baby of her own. It was because of her beauty that she shied away from most men, and was afraid to love again.

Disgusted with herself, she quickly changed back into her own clothes, and got out of the dressing room to find Alice waiting for her.

"Well?" She asked. "Did it fit alright?"

Rosalie nodded. "Perfect. Just fine."

Alice squealed in delight. "Fantastic! Oh, Rosalie, I'm sure you looked just beautiful in it!"

"Thanks." Rosalie replied, looking at her feet. "Alice, can we—can we just go home now? I'm just… All shopped out." She forced a small smile.

"Sure, Rosie. I'm sure they'll be expecting us soon, anyway."

They walked out of the store with five, huge, stuffed bags—The majority of it all Alice's. They got into their car, and drove off towards the house, neither one speaking a word.

"You should talk to him," Alice said, abruptly breaking the silence.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Jasper, silly." Alice said, giving a small bell like laugh.

Rosalie sank back into her seat. "And why do you say this?" She spat. Jasper was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Every time she was around him, she was always repulsed at herself. She was very attracted to him when they first met. But, then she reminded herself that he probably had feelings for Alice, and instantly felt disgusted with herself for thinking such thoughts. I

And of course there was Edward. Fucking telepathic prick knew just about everything.

And it probably didn't help matters much that he looked like some adorable lost puppy she wanted to kiss and hug whenever she saw him.

"Because," Alice replied to her calmly. "He really wants to get to know his sister."

"Sounds like there's more to it than that." She huffed, crossing her arms.

Alice nodded. "There is. Of course, you know by now that he can feel all your emotions. And… Rose, he knows you're hurting inside. And he _really _wants to help you get through it and be happy again."

"W-what?" Rosalie stammered. "Wha—why? He… he doesn't have a reason to care…"

"Does he need one? I swear, Rose, it's driving him mad—you acting as though he doesn't exist. It's hurting him too, not knowing why you act that way."

Rosalie sank further down, this time bringing her knees to her chest; not caring if she got the leather seats of her new car dirty.

They were quiet for the next few minutes. If she was human, Rosalie would have been crying. She didn't want Jasper to think she hated him. She didn't want him to be hurting over her. Her hostility towards him was just her way of getting rid of her true feelings for him.

_Maybe…? _No. She stopped that thought. He couldn't. He had Alice, didn't he? And she wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship yet… _Almost 20 years later and the memories still won't go away…_

"Alice?" Rosalie croaked out. Her voice was shaky.

"Yes, Rose?" Alice responded carefully, sensing Rosalie's discomfort.

"Can you… Can you tell him that I really don't hate him?" She asked quietly, as they pulled up to the house.

Alice smiled as she stopped the car. "I'll try, Rose, but I think he'll listen more if it's coming from _you._"

Rosalie nodded. "Oh..kay. I… I'll… I need to go… Just—just leave my stuff in the—the sitting room. And I'll—I'll get it later."

Alice didn't say a word as Rosalie bolted inside of the house; ignoring the hello's from her family, running upstairs to her room.

She locked her door and threw herself onto her un-slept-in bed; dryly sobbing into the plush duvet covers as images of honey blonde hair, and sad, sympathetic puppy eyes flashed through her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo. Unlike the rest of the house, Rosalie does not know that Alice and Jasper AREN'T together. I wasn't totally sure if I made that clear enough up there, so I decided to explain here. As for the store name-It's fictional. I made it up using names of chicken breeds. Faverolle and Wyandotte chickens to be exact. I've got one of each living in my backyard right now. ^^ Alrighty. I'm d****one talking here.  
><strong>**Review? **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Greetings fellow strangers! Sooo. I am kind of iffy about how I did this chapter. So. Read/Review. Tell me if you like or hate it. Or just tell me something random about chickens. That works too. :D  
>Oh yes. I still need to figure out pairings with Edward, Alice, and Emmett! Any suggestions for this would greatly appreciated. :D<br>Mmkay. Goo.**

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Guarded<em>**

**Chapter 7**

Jasper sat on the living room couch; reading some book he had found off the coffee table. Or, at least, he was _trying _to read it. His thoughts were swirled around Rosalie. It had been a full month since he and Alice had arrived; and she still hadn't said a single word to him.

Despite his family's reassurances; he still couldn't help but think she hated him. He desperately hoped this shopping trip she and Alice went on would ease some of the tension. He was getting extremely agitated; with her not talking to him.

He _needed_ to know why she was so miserable.

He _needed_ to know what happened while she was human to make her this way.

He _needed_ to know all this; so he could make her happy again.

Giving up on reading, he tossed the book back on the table; and drew in a deep breath. _I'm going to talk to her today, _ He decided. _I'll do it, even if it kills me._

Just at that moment; the front door flung open. He saw Rosalie run through the door and up the stairs; and felt her depression coming on in large waves. She was scared; she was confused; she was obviously upset… And was that guilt, he was sensing?

Jasper ran out the open door to see Alice; getting these unnecessarily_ huge_ shopping bags out of the car. He stomped over to her; a sudden rage overwhelming him. Alice may have been one of his closest friends now; but he would _not_ stand for her hurting _Rosalie_.

He stopped himself for a brief second. _Why am I so angry…? _He questioned himself. He soon shook it off; and continued toward Alice.

"What the hell happened!" He practically growled at her. He didn't mean it; but he couldn't help his sudden anger.

Alice glanced at him, seeming to take no note of his current bitterness. "Nothing." She said calmly.

He glared. "_That_ sure didn't _look_ like nothing." His jaw clenched.

Alice threw one the shopping bags at him. Jasper caught it with no problem.

"Well?" He asked again.

"Relax, Jasper. Nothing terribly bad happened." She stated, matter of factly.

"Then explain why she immediately ran up to her room, looking as if she was about to cry?"

Alice sighed; as she gathered up the rest of the bags. "We were talking about boys."

He raised his eyebrow. "Boys?"

"Yes. You know, girl talk. It accidentally triggered some bad memories for her."

_Does that mean she had a…? _He felt his dead heart sink, as a mixture of jealousy, anger, and disappointment surged through him. _Woah, Jasper. You haven't even talked to her yet… _He shook his head, trying to clear it of such thoughts.

"Oh yeah. That bag you have right there is Rosalie's. You mind taking it up to her?" Alice asked him, walking toward the house. She didn't wait for him to answer before she zoomed up to her own room to fill out her closet.

_Sure. _Jasper thought dully. _Once we're both in a little bit of a better mood._

He sighed, and took the bag upstairs. He threw it into his room before jumping into the shower; hoping the feel of piping hot water would ease his stress.

**x~o~x**

Almost a month had passed since Jasper had last seen Rosalie. She didn't come out of her room at all after she and Alice had come home. It had been almost a month, Jasper remembered, that the bag of Rosalie's new clothes had sat in the corner of his room.

Taking a deep breath, he took the bag with him and marched over to where Rosalie's room was located; figuring that this would give him an excuse to _finally _talk to her.

One knock on her door; and there she was; standing in front of him. Her hair fell across her face, and her golden eyes were darker than he had last seen them. She was still as beautiful as the day he first saw her.

"Yes, Jasper?" She said quietly, her voice literally music to his ears. He could sense her nervousness.

He cleared his throat. "I… Alice gave me this to give to you almost a month ago…. But… Things just got in the way and I forgot about it." He held the bag to her, nervous of her reaction to him.

"Uh…Thanks.. Listen, Jasper, do you mind… Coming in for moment?" She bit her lip. She opened the door wider, and stepped out the way for him.

He walked through her doorway; and noticed how dark her room was compared to the rest of the Cullen house. The walls were painted with deep, indigo shade; while the windows had sheer purple curtains covering them. Any furniture she had seemed to blend in with the walls and the shadows; all except for the big bed.

"Just drop the bag right there," She instructed, before she sat on the bed. "You can sit down too, if you want."

Not wanting to be rude, and not wanting to accidentally trigger something; Jasper sat down next to her on the bed after he set the bag on the floor.

Rosalie bit her lip again. "Did…. Did Alice tell you…. You know… What happened during the trip?"

Jasper looked at her carefully. "Yes… She said that you were talking about… people… and it ended up bringing back some bad memories."

She smiled; though it was one more of sadness than happiness. "Is that all she told you?"

Jasper nodded, unsure of what all to say. _Now's your chance, dumbass! You're _finally _talking to her! _"She didn't give me any other details." He said after a long while.

Rosalie sighed, and looked at her hands in her lap. "Look…. Jasper, I'm not sure how to say this. It won't be easy…"

"It's alright, Miss. Just say it the best you can." He looked at her curiously, sending a few waves of encouragement toward her.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Her nervousness was much, much more evident now.

"Alice told me that you were hurting inside… Over me." She opened her eyes again; and he could swear that if she were human, she'd be crying right now. He could feel her guilt, and sadness rolling off her in huge billows.

Jasper looked at his feet. "Oh." He replied. He didn't at all think that _he _would be the boy they were talking about. Was she so upset that day because she finally learned what she was doing to _him_?

"Yes… And… I just—I—I wanted to say that… That I'm sorry. For wh-whatever pain I've caused you since you arrived."

Jasper nodded. Unsure of what else to say. He was shocked yet oddly flattered at the thought of Rosalie crying over his pain.

"And… I don't hate you. I never have. Would you ever forgive me for the way I've acted? I mean, I don't blame you if you decide not to…" She trailed off, looking straight ahead before turning back to him.

Jasper looked up at her and smiled. "Of course I forgive you, Darlin'. Though I do believe I should get going. The last thing I want is Emmett hammering on me just because I happened to be alone in your room with you for a few minutes."

Rosalie chuckled, relief rolling off her. "Oh yes. No one wants _that_."

They both got up off the bed, and walked over to the door. Jasper turned to her, before leaving.

"Miss Hale, I do sincerely hope this means we can be friends now," He said, taking one of her small dainty hands in his large scarred ones.

She smiled up at him; this time a genuine smile, with no hint of sadness. "I would certainly think it does." She said, while opening the door for him.

He tipped his head to her before heading back to his room; elated to have finally been on okay-if not good terms with her.

_She doesn't hate me. They were right after all… Now, hopefully she'll open up to me more… Thank God!_

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<br>**

**A/N:  
>Like? Hate? Chickens? Pairing suggestions?<br>Reviewww? **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Mmmmkaaay. So. In this chapter. I was very bored today, so I decided play around with Esme's current perspective on things. And. I felt like torturing Jasper a little bit. Hehe.  
>Hope you enjoy. :D<strong>

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guarded<strong>_

**Chapter 8**

A thin breach of light cascaded out of the windows; signaling that it was dawn. Esme scanned her closet for one of the new dresses Alice had gotten her not too long ago; and Carlisle had begun to prepare for another day at the hospital.

She found the dress in no time; and quickly dressed. She looked over at her husband as he buttoned his shirt, letting her eyes linger. They had been together for almost thirty two years, and she had never tired of her husband. Almost thirty two years, and their love was still as strong as day one; if not stronger.

He noticed her staring; and sent a devilish smirk her way. He walked toward her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll try to make it home _early _tonight, love." He whispered, as if reading her thoughts.

She giggled. "I'll be looking forward to it." They shared a passionate kiss; before heading out of their room.

However, they did not get very far than a few steps out; for they had witnessed something that shocked the both of them.

The room to Rosalie's door opened, and out came none other than Jasper. Rose stood in the doorway, holding the door open as Jasper tipped his head to her; just as he did when he and Alice had arrived at their house. She smiled at him shyly, giving him one curt nod; before she quietly shut the door.

Jasper slouched his shoulders, putting his hands in his jeans pocket. He looked down as his feet as a smug; boyish smile spread across his features. He leaned against the wall and turned his gaze to the ceiling; smirking up at hallway light; clearly unaware of his parents' presence. He sighed happily, and sauntered down the hall to his own room.

Esme stood there, utterly and completely shocked; her mouth agape in a small surprised "O". She didn't think Rosalie would be so open to Jasper _this _quick. It took her at least a few years before she'd open up to her, or Carlisle, or Edward, or Emmett.

"Do my eyes deceive me," Carlisle whispered, surprise and amusement evident in his voice. "Or did we just see Jasper walk out of_ Rosalie's _room grinning like an idiot?"

Esme giggled. "A _love struck _idiot."

Carlisle chuckled with her. With he leaned down to her ear, and whispered quietly enough that the other vampires in the house—save for Edward—could hear. "Do you think that this is why Alice had brought him along with her..?"

Esme glanced from Rosalie's door towards the way Jasper walked off. "Maybe… You know, when they first arrived; he seemed entranced with her."

"He did, yes. And didn't you notice how down he looked once she shunned him away? Poor kid looked like some puppy that'd been kicked one too many times."

"And didn't Alice say something about them too?"

"I think so. Have you noticed that whenever Edward's with Jasper; he always gives him this sad sympathetic look? As if he was trying to reassure him of something… But failing to do so?"

"Yes. I have." She nodded, then sighed. "Rose hasn't been happy in so long… She deserves this… After _him_, and everything…"

Carlisle drew in a deep breath. "Yes… It's been hard. We can only hope that this—this _friendship_, or whatever it is between them; will blossom into something more."

Esme took Carlisle's hand in hers and smiled up at him. "I like him. He's a good ole Southern gentleman. I've no doubt that he'd be good to her." Carlisle nodded his agreement.

She looked at the door to Rosalie's room again; and smirked. "Besides. They make a rather cute couple, wouldn't you think?"

**x~o~x**

The sweet, warm, thick liquid filled Jasper's mouth; calming that burning, scratchy sensation in the back of his throat. He tossed the mountain lion's fully drained carcass to side; just in time to see Rosalie wiping a few leftover drops of blood from the corner of mouth.

Earlier that same evening, Esme had suggested they both go hunting together; since they would need to fairly soon. And, now that Jasper had thought about it, she seemed a bit too _eager _about it.

But, that was okay with him. The more time he was able to spend with Rosalie, the better.

Though. Hunting _might _not have been the best idea. He came to this conclusion once he ended up with a raging erection after he watched Rosalie take down one of the two mountain lions they'd come across.

_Oh God… _The ferocity she used as she tackled it; the way she held it down; brutally biting on it's shoulder to suck the life out of it… It made Jasper wish that it was _him_ underneath her, and _not _the huge cat. Just watching the creature's blood drip from the corner of her luscious, full lips had been enough to send shivers up his spine.

He was _damn _lucky Edward or Emmett weren't here.

"The meat eaters are always the best. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked him, her melodic voice leading him to wonder what it'd sound like in the throes of ecstasy and passion…

_Damn it, Japser! Don't do this! _He scolded himself; as he sat down on a nearby log; crossing his legs in an attempt to hide his very prominent hard on.

Jasper cleared his throat nervously. "Ye—yes, Miss. Much better than the, uh, herbivores." He said, hoping his nervousness wasn't totally showing.

Rosalie cocked her head at him, and looked at him curiously. "You've been a part of my family for almost two months; and yet we still haven't gotten to a first name basis yet?" She smirked, then sat down next to him.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm… Not quite sure I understand what you mean there, Miss." He said, wishing he had a book or something to put in his lap.

She laughed, the sound beautiful. "There you go again! It's always '_Miss_' or, '_Ma'am_'. You're always address me as if; as if it's some high honor or something. I don't think you've ever _once _called me Rosalie. Not to my face, at least. " She smiled at him, and nudged his shoulder playfully; sending a wave of sparks down his arm.

He blinked at her. Trying to find words to speak. "I—I'm sorry, Miss—err, Rosalie." He stuttered; his voice faltering due to the pressure his vampire hormones were creating.

Rosalie chuckled again, and scooted a little closer to him—definitely _not _helping anything. "It's okay if you call me 'Miss'. I don't mind, honestly. I actually kind of like it." She said, picking a small, dewy flower of the ground. "It reminds me.. of… when I was human." She sighed sadly, twirling the flower in her dainty hands.

Jasper nodded; staring at the ground. He was _highly_ uncomfortable at this point; not only had he needed to hide his boner from her; he needed to suppress his urges to reign in the lust and take her right then and there. Oh, how _badly_ he wanted to _fuck _her…

"We should probably be getting back to the house soon." She said, getting up off the log.

Jasper nodded; still sitting. He didn't want her to know about his current predicament. "You go on ahead without me. I—I want to go catch some more deer or something." He gave her a weak smile; praying she'd let him go.

He could feel her confusion; but she didn't ask any questions. She just nodded and took off towards the house.

Jasper got up, and groaned; uncomfortable as ever. He ran a few miles in the opposite direction of the house; so he wouldn't have to worry about anyone hearing him.

Once he'd gotten to a spot far, far away; he hastily unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled out his swollen member. _He needed to find a release somehow!_

He rolled the head in the palm of his hands, picturing Rosalie swirling her tongue around it. He closed his eyes, and let out a long, drawn out moan.

Jasper started pumping himself; going slow at first. He imagined Rosalie beneath him, squirming, gasping his name; as he thrust himself in and out of her hot, tight, wet body. As imaginary Rosalie wrapped her legs around his waist; he started thrusting into his hand; harder, faster.

His other had trailed up his shirt to tweak his nipple; as Imaginary Rosalie bit down on it with her teeth, just as she had done with that mountain lion.

Jasper's breathing became uneven and ragged; as he gasped out his moans. _This is wrong… _He thought to himself. But it didn't matter. It had felt so _fucking good_.

He gripped himself tighter; and soon he could _feel_ her walls clenching around him. "Ahh… _fuck_ _yes_.. Rosalie…" He whimpered.

Soon enough, he felt a tight, coiling sensation within him; sending vibrations all through his dick to his balls. "Fuck! _Rosalie!_" He roared; as he began shooting creamy, white strings of his release onto his hands and the forest floor. Jasper fell backwards, panting; as he came down from his high.

_That was so wrong…_ He kept thinking to himself. _She's supposed to be your sister for Christ's sake! Isn't she?_

Jasper drew in a deep breath. He prayed to God that something like _this _wouldn't happen when he was at home with the rest of his family.

Jasper paused at that thought. _Oh Lord… _

Emmett and Edward would _never _let him live that down!

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

**A/N: Well. This was kind of fun to write. xD I hope you liked the little bit of lime I added in there, heh.**  
><strong>Reviews are much appreciated. :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay. So. I have had several issues with this chapter. I wasn't sure how to go about it; and since school started, I've had to deal with several homework assignments which kept me from writing. So, if it feels like a long time since I updated, I apologize. I try to do it once every week.**

**Anyway. Enjoy.**

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><strong>Guarded<strong>

**Chapter 9**

_So wrong… So wrong.. _Jasper kept thinking as he walked to the Cullen house. He was ashamed of himself for thinking about Rosalie in such a manner. His parents had always taught him to treat women with respect—he was brought up on good, polite gentleman-ny ways. It was just his nature.

And then… _this _happened. Jasper had felt like he had committed some scandalous crime. And the fact that his adopted _sister _of all people had been involved didn't help his guilt much.

_Dammit Jasper… _He was so disgusted with himself.

_Stop thinking about this! _He scolded himself. He was nearing Edward. He could _never _let him know what he was doing just moments ago. _Think of… Think of… Emmett all decked out in women's lingerie…_

Jasper shuddered at that image. It had more than likely scarred his brain; but it was well worth it. All of his thoughts of fucking Rosalie were gone by the time he reached the house.

He had walked in; finding Emmett sprawled out across the couch with a book in his hands. He glanced over to Jasper. "Have a nice hunt?"

"Yeah. It was okay." He shrugged in reply. "Where's Edward and Alice?"

"Gone. She took one look at his closet and absolutely _demanded _he go into town with her to shop for a new wardrobe." He chuckled, tossing the book onto the coffee table. Jasper tried not to let his relief show—he didn't need to worry about Edward. For now, at least.

Suddenly, it hit him. Huge, tremendous waves of despair. Longing. Sorrow. Grief. He tuned in, and listened closely. He had to bite back a growl when he heard it.

Rosalie was upstairs in her room. Sobbing.

Jasper felt a sudden rage go through him as a million questions ran through his head. _Who did this to her? What made her cry? Why is she so upset? What happened?_

Immediately, he sped towards the stairs; eager to reach her as soon as possible. He_ needed _to help her. He wasn't going to sit there and let her suffer any longer-no matter what the others said about it.

Emmett was quicker though. He had reached the staircase first; effectively blocking Jasper's path.

"Whoa there, Cowboy! What's up with you?" Emmett questioned; staring at him with wide eyes. Surprise rolling off him.

"I need—see—her—now-" Jasper stuttered, trying his best to push Emmett out of the way.

"I don't think _now's_ the appropriate time to do any more 'sibling bonding'". Emmett said dully.

Jasper growled at him, lunging forward. Emmett grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back; causing him to fall onto the couch; breaking it in the process.

"Calm down, man! Esme's already up there with her—"

"I don't give a fuck if Esme's already up with her, I _want _to be there with her!"

"No, no, no; you need to give her some time—"

"It's been two fucking months, how long am I supposed to wait?"

"Well, I just thought that—you know, since you're so desperate to comfort her at this moment—that you'd want to know what's going on. She wouldn't tell you. Not now at least—"

"I don't care if she tells me or not! I just—I want to make it better."

Emmett looked at him sideways. Skepticism etched across his face. "Not meaning to sound rude, or offend you in any way, Jasper, but why do you care so much?"

Jasper relaxed for a moment. He wasn't sure how to answer that. It wasn't something he asked himself before. Yes, his sudden infatuation with her scared him—and still does. But, why was he so determined to help her, to talk to her, to just be with her?

Jasper gulped. "I, uh—I just—"

"Do you like her? "

"Well, yes, she's quite a remarkable woman—"

"No; as in—do you—you know _like_ her? Like, I don't know, _love _her?"

Jasper blinked, his eyes darting around the room. He had never thought about it like that before. _Did he love Rosalie? _He wasn't sure.

Memories of his time with Maria flooded back to him. He remembered how he thought she loved him—how he thought he loved her. He tried not wince, when he thought of how she'd force herself upon him. He could have been worn from battle, with twenty new scars, and she'd still have her way with him. She didn't do soft and loving. She was always rough and harsh. It hurt, and it was traumatizing… But he was so in denial about things, he had convinced himself that they were really making love.

_Was he even ready for another relationship yet?_

Jasper sank lower into the wrecked couch, and thought about Rosalie. She was incredible beautiful. Her long, flowing blonde hair made him want to wrap in his fingers in it, and entangle them in its softness. He could easily find himself getting lost within her huge, heavily lashed, butterscotch colored eyes. He thought about the few times he'd seen her smile; and realized why he wanted nothing more than to make her smile again, to make all her sadness and worry disappear, to just kiss her until it was better…

He looked up back to Emmett, and stood up. "Yes," He said. "I think I do. Now if you will excuse me, my little lady needs me with her."

Emmett grinned at him and let him through, playfully punching his shoulder as he made his way upstairs. "Go get her, Tiger."

Jasper tipped his head to him; before making his way upstairs and to her room. Just as he was about to knock on the door; it opened, revealing Esme. She was surprised to see him, but nodded it off; giving him a motherly pat on the shoulder that said "Good luck".

He quietly walked into her dark, purpley room. "Hey there, Darlin'." He said softly, as to not startle her.

Rosalie was sitting on her bed; legs crossed Indian style. Her pale hair fell across her face in a white veil; the moonlight coming in from the windows making it glow. She looked up at him from beneath the veil; and her mood lifted almost instantly. She was still sad, but she pleased to see him.

"Hi," she said quietly.

Jasper sat beside her on the bed, taking one of her hands in his. It looked so small, and tiny, and soft compared to his large, roughly scarred one.

He took a deep breath, and began to send her calming, happier emotions. "You don't have to do that," she whispered softly.

"I know," He said; giving her hand a small, comforting squeeze. "But I want to." He smiled at her.

"I don't want to be a burden to you,"

He brushed her hair out of her eyes; and could see almost all her emotions reflected perfectly in her golden orbs—the sadness, the depression, the grief, the fear. Jasper looked deep into those gorgeous orbs, and leaned in closer so her gaze met his.

"You could _never _be a burden to me, Miss Rosalie Hale. You don't deserve to feel this much pain and suffering. It would be no greater pleasure to me, than to be able to help you be happier again."

Her eyes widened, as if she was trying to absorb what he was saying. He desperately hoped she got the hidden message behind his words—_I love you_.

Rosalie cocked her head slightly, nervousness rolling off her now. "You aren't going to poke and prod at me until I tell you what's wrong?"

Jasper shook his head. "I wouldn't want you to tell me anything you weren't comfortable sharing."

It was quiet for a moment. Rosalie's gaze settled upon their hands. She took a breath, and shut her eyes, tight enough that they'd be watering if she'd been human.

"While I was walking home, I decided to go into town, pick up a few things. I found a family having a small picnic in a nearby park… And, they looked so happy together—so at peace…" She opened her eyes, which would have been tearing up if she'd been human, and the sight broke Jasper's heart. "I want one," she continued quietly. "I want a baby."

Jasper sent her more comforting waves. "Is this the reason why you've always been so depressed? Because you wanted raise your own family?"

She squeezed his hand. "Partly. The night I was changed… I had several things stolen from me." She winced.

"Me too," Jasper whispered. "Me too, Rose."

He looked outside her curtained windows. It was almost the middle of the day now, and it was a fairly cloudy day. It was nice out—for vampire standards, at least.

"Hey," He said, giving her a bright smile. "How about we go outside for awhile? Take a tour around the forest, or the rest of Chicago? Just to try to take your mind off things."

She was flustered for a moment. Her eyes blinking rapidly for a few seconds; her frown turning into a dazzling smile. He could have sworn he felt his dead heart flutter at the sight.

"Yes," she said. "I'd like that."

Jasper smirked at her; and stood up. Hand in hand, he led her out of the Cullen house at vampire speed, her soft giggles trailing behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated and make my day a whole lot better. :D **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: HEY. GUESS WHAT. I'M _NOT_ DEAD! I deeply apologize for my lack of updates.  
>Since school has started, I have been kept up with a shit load of homework (Thanks, Mrs. History Teacher.); so I haven't been able to write much.<br>That, and the only time I've managed to get on a computer lately; was to research schools, since I'm switching schools due to some very shitty people. Or type up notes for my Speech Communication class (To any of you kids in high school taking that-Nerves are HORRIBLE. First speech was last week. After I presented, I was shaking so bad I started crying. Pretty pathetic huh?) Or go to Google Translate so I can cheat with my French papers. Or look up heated water dishes for meh chickens this upcoming winter.  
>That, and I have kind of taken up a new job. I've been doing people's nails for them. I am a very artistic person, and nail art is one of my newest hobbies. If any of you would like to see what I can do, I'll happily send a link to the album I've got. :3<strong>

**Wooah. Long author note.^ Anywhoo. ENJOY.**

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><strong>Guarded<strong>

**Chapter 10**

It was early morning when Jasper had suggested they go out together. Though Rosalie wouldn't admit it, she was grateful for him. It was sweet of him to try to distract her from thinking of what she couldn't have—but she somewhat doubted that it would work; since he was yet _another _thing she knew she couldn't have.

First she had her innocence stolen by Royce. Then Carlisle changed her, and even though he saved her from dying; she had lost her human life, and her ability and hope to one day have a child.

And then Mr. Tall Blonde and Handsome walks into her life; with his mate, Mrs. Small, Petite and Annoying. Boy; didn't that just brighten her already pathetic life.

_God, what're you even thinking? He was never yours to begin with._

She supposed it _was _true. People really did crave what they couldn't have.

Rosalie tried to push these thoughts away as she felt a warm, soothing contentment creep up into her. She looked ahead of herself at Jasper; her hand in his; leading her to wherever he had in mind. He was so incredibly sweet; so kind and patient to her—while she had just been vile and cruel and uncaring. She felt horrible for treating him the way she had.

He was such a true gentleman.

Whose hand she was touching right now, at this exact moment. Who knew that just one small touch, one gesture that probably didn't mean anything at all; could send little shivers up and down her entire arm, and set butterflies fluttering about in her stomach?

She silently prayed she could mask those feelings, keep them from Jasper's knowledge.

After they left the house, hours later, they reached a small forest; in a place that Rosalie did not recognize.

"Jasper, where are we?" She asked warily.

"It's a surprise," he said. He paused, sensing her apprehension. "Don't worry about a thing, Miss Rosalie. We'll be there soon enough."

She nodded, and gulped. She was nervous. She knew she shouldn't be, but ever since Royce had left her in the streets, she didn't like being alone with men—especially so far from her family.

But, Jasper would never hurt her. Would he?

It was almost dark when he stopped them, now deep into the small forest. There was a wall of bushes in front of them; blocking the path.

He smirked at her, gripped her hand tighter; and jumped into the bushes, taking her with him. Rosalie yelped, and started swatting away the brambles and leaves that blocked her path. Soon, though; Rosalie tumbled out of the bush; Jasper already standing nearby.

He stood above her, and began chuckling as he watched her desperately comb out little broken off twigs and leaves from her hair. "_Jasper!_" She yelped at him, anger filling her. "You _better_ pray to God you _didn't _just mess up my _hair_!"

He sauntered over to her, still snickering. "Relax, Rose," He said, a smug smirk plastered across his perfect and scarred features. "You look as stunningly beautiful as always, Miss." His smirk turned into a shy smile at that, as he looked at his feet.

Rosalie felt a rush of exhilaration go through her at the compliment. She was used to people fawning over her beauty; but with him, it was different. If she was human, she had no doubt she'd be blushing.

Jasper sat down right next to her, and stared at her, as if he was waiting for her to say something.

"What?" She said, still combing her fingers through her hair.

He cleared his throat. "Well… What do you think of it?"

Rosalie blinked. "Of what?"

His brows furrowed slightly. Rosalie couldn't tell if he was suddenly annoyed or worried about her. "This," He said, using his arm to gesture to everything around him. "We're here. I thought—I thought this was the best place to go…"

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Oh!" She gasped out. She had not realized this was the place Jasper had in mind. She looked around her.

They were in a grassy area, a clear, freshwater creek surrounding them. There were dozens of kinds of flowers everywhere; lilacs, poppies, roses, peonies, forget-me-nots, rhododendrons—and several more Rosalie couldn't name. The creek had a rocky edge bordering it; and a waterfall cascading down into it.

It was the most beautiful and colorful place Rosalie had ever been.

"Wow," she breathed. She turned back to Jasper, her eyes wide. She saw him biting his lip, and could feel some of his nervousness leaking onto her.

"Look—I—I know that this may not be your kind of thing; but—if you don't like it, we can…we can go somewhere else—"

She started laughing at him. _Christ, how long has it been since you've been able to genuinely laugh?  
><em>  
>"It's perfect," she assured him, smiling. "I love it. It's gorgeous. Where are we, exactly?"<p>

Jasper sheepishly grinned at her, his eyes beaming. "It was my favorite place when I was human—still is. I always came here when I was angry or upset and needed to clear my head… The sounds of the and waterfall definitely help with that."

He sighed a contented sigh, and laid down on the grass to look up at the darkened sky. "I haven't been in here in well over eighty years." He whispered to her sadly.

"I'm assuming you used to live here? Close by, at least?" She asked him.

"Yep. It was a two mile walk from the Whitlock household."

Rosalie laid down next to him on the bed of grass. "I wish I lived in a place like this," She said sadly.

"Where did you come from?"

"Rochester." She wrinkled her nose.

"City girl, huh? What was it like, living in New York?"

"It was… alright, I suppose. I used to love it there. But now I look back on it; and I wish I had never lived there." Her face twisted up in disgust, as her memories of Royce flashed back to her for a moment.

"Huh…" Jasper said, appearing to be contemplating it. "I always thought it'd be better there than here in good ole Texas."

"Texas? That's where we are?" She turned to him.

He responded with one curt nod.

Rosalie's face scrunched up in confusion. "I… I don't understand. What made you want to leave this place? It's just.. So peaceful, and—just wonderful."

"I'm not really sure why I left either, Miss Rosalie. I joined the army when I was just sixteen or seventeen. I was tall enough to pass off as twenty, so they let me in. To this day, I am still the youngest major in the Confederate Army." He turned to her, and gave her a sad smile. "It was also how I got changed."

Her eyes widened at that. She had heard Carlisle talk of how wars benefited vampires. So much blood would be spilled, vampires could just go to the battle grounds and take their pick. And sometimes, they don't finish completely when it comes to a still live human. And then, after a few days time, that same human could've emerged as a vampire too.

She remembered him talking about his friends who were changed this way. Liam, the mate of the Irish Coven's leader; and Garrett, a nomad.

Her stomach clenched at the thought of Jasper having to go through something such as that.

"Wh—what do you mean?" She stuttered, afraid to know.

"Nothing too terrible, Darlin'. I was out doing patrols one day; searching for wounded soldiers. It was nighttime, and I came across these three women. Now, of course they were the most beautiful I'd seen in my human lifetime—they were vampire, of course. The leader of their group thought I'd be of great use to them; so they changed me. " He grinned at her, weakly.

"Oh," she replied. "Why'd you leave them?"

He paused. "I got tired of their lifestyle," he said after awhile. "So I ran off on my own. That's where Alice came in," He smiled. "It was raining. I ran into the nearest place I could find—an old smoky diner. And there she was. Waiting for me to arrive."

Rosalie felt her heart drop at the mention of _her_name. "Right," she said quietly.

"But enough about me," Jasper quickly said, sensing her mood. He turned to lay on his side, propping his head up with one arm. "Tell me about your life in Rochester."

"Oh, it was—it was great, I guess. Well—most of it was. I was born during the Great Depression. My father was a banker, my mother was a housewife. I had two younger brothers—Harold and Kingsley. But, it was always clear I was the favorite out of us… My parents would spoil me like no other. And I was praised constantly because of my looks. I had people fawning over me left and right" She cringed slightly. She hated her beauty.

Jasper nodded, urging her to continue. She took a deep breath, nervousness and fear sneaking up on her as she saw flashes of Royce and his friends that night.. The way they tore her clothes apart… The way they penetrated her in all openings… The way they'd cut her, and hit her if she didn't obey…

_No._She wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"I—I—don't exactly recall-remember how I got changed, really. I just know that I was walking home from my best friend's house; and then ending up in the street; bloodied and bruised." She took a deep breath, her breathing turned shaky. "That's—that's when Carlisle found me."

Rosalie shut her eyes. _You killed them years ago. They won't come back. You're safe now. _

She desperately hoped that Jasper would believe her lie.

She opened them to see Jasper's lips puckered. It didn't seem like he was buying what she told him; but he didn't ask any further questions; which Rosalie was thankful for.

It was quiet after that. Rosalie stared up at the starry night sky. _You'd never see a sky like this in New York,_she thought to herself.

She turned back to Jasper, who was still turned to her. Their eyes met, and Rosalie felt weakened. She could swear, she felt little shocks of electrical current run through her each time her gaze met his.

Jasper sat up, and stared at the bush wall ahead of them. He seemed deep in thought about something.  
>Rosalie did the same, thinking that they were probably leaving soon.<p>

"Rosalie?" Jasper whispered breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I know we really haven't been talking for long, but… Do you trust me?"

She blinked. Unsure of what he was going to do. She could feel a slight anxiousness creep up on her. She nodded.

He beamed at her. His eyes were filled with a sudden confidence.

Jasper cupped her face and leaned forward. Before she could figure out what he was doing, his lips had met hers.

Rosalie felt a whirlwind of emotions. He was kissing her softly, his lips barely pressed against hers. Rosalie then roughly pulled him against her by his shirt against her; her fingers weaving themselves into his honey blonde hair. His large hands pulled her into his lap, and rested on her slim waist. She felt his tongue dart out to ask for entrance, and she obliged. He tasted like blackberries.

Just as soon as it had happened, she pushed him away in a panic. Rosalie stood up against the wall bush; and stared at him in absolute horror.

In a split second, she took off; running through the forests of Texas; wanting to get far, far, _far_ away from _him_.

_Oh god… _She thought. _Oh god.. No.. God no.. He couldn't have—Alice—no… Royce-_

Rosalie knew all too well that tears would be plummeting down her face if she was human.

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

**A/N: Sooo. Hit the little review button and leave a little note for me. O: I appreciate those very much. :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Mkkaays. Short chapter. BUT. I've got an extended weekend. So be expecting another update within the next two or three days!  
>Oh yeah. My computer kind of fucked up with the formatting; so if it looks kind of weird; that's why. I've been doing my best to try to fix it.<br>Anyways, enjoy. :) **

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><strong>Guarded<strong>

**Chapter 11**

He didn't move. He _couldn't _move. He sat still in the grassy, flowery area for a long time; practically a statue.

The sounds of the creek and the waterfall weren't working for him as well as they did before.

_Why'd you have to fuck this up? She was just beginning to warm up to you too…_

After hours of being still, Jasper abruptly stood up and punched the nearest solid object-a tree-as hard as he could. He was incredibly angry with himself, more so than he had ever had been.

And this place—his supposed happy place—was just making it worse by helping him replay the recent events in his head.

**x~o~x**

_Rosalie was sitting across from him. Her skin and hair so white it was practically luminescent. Jasper had decided that she was most beautiful in the moonlight; ethereal, a pure goddess. Her eyes bore into his, the two butterscotch colored orbs perhaps the only color on her pale features._

_Except for maybe her lips. They were light, faint pink; and he faintly wondered how soft they would be._

_He analyzed her emotions. She was much happier than when they had left the house. She was still a tiny bit upset; but he supposed that was over talking about her human life. It was very evident she missed it. However, he also found nervousness; he guessed she was anticipating what he was about to do next. There were other emotions mixed in too: lust, longing-_love?

_Jasper couldn't wait any longer. "Rosalie?" He whispered to her._

_"Yes?"_

_He was going to go for it. "I know we haven't been talking long, but…" He gulped. "Do you trust me?"_

_She blinked at him; she was eager to know what he had meant. She nodded._

_Jasper smiled at her, a big heartwarming smile. He leaned towards her, and took her face in both of his large hands._

_And then he kissed her. She responded with great fervor; pulling him against her; running her fingers through his hair. She was soon sitting in his lap, her body pressed up against his. He let his hands trail down to her waist, holding her securely._

_She opened her mouth, letting him taste her and giving him control. He reveled in her mouth; which tasted like some unique fruity mixture he couldn't quite place._

_Suddenly; she pushed him away. He looked up to see her standing up against the bush; her eyes filled with terror. She was scared. She was confused. She was _disgusted_. She took off in a panic._

_She left him sitting there shaking ever so slightly, staring off after her._

**x~o~x**

How could he fucked _this_ up? He was so sure, so careful…. Her emotions were _just _right.

She even kissed him _back. _Shouldn't that mean she felt the same way he did?

And her disgust-he dearly hoped it wasn't the scars that caused that. He already hated them enough as it is.

Weakly, Jasper started walking back towards Chicago. He went at a human pace; so emotionally distraught he was sure he could barely move.

He stared at the ground ahead of him for hours. He blinked rapidly; if someone had saw him they may as well thought he was crying.

_You are such a fucking idiot. Maybe you should just stay away from females in general._

Jasper's mind wavered to Maria. Her maniac laugh, her sneering voice. The way she practically fed off of the pain of others. She was so harsh with everything and everyone who had come her way.

Jasper shuddered. He remembered so many times when she would decide to tie him up; gag him if he didn't submit to her; and then she would proceed to probe, smack, pinched, and bite wherever she please. Every time she dragged him away was for her, and her _only_. Once she was satisfied; it was time for him to go back to training the newborns, given no time to recuperate.

He _believed _that what they had was love. He thought he loved her, and that she loved him back.

What a fool he had been.

But, Rosalie was different. _Wasn't she_?

Sure, she had been cold to him at first. But that was more so out of fear than anything else. And she _had _warmed up to him eventually.

Yes, she was _very_ different. Unlike Maria, he was never scared whenever he was with her. He always felt a surge of strong emotion run through him when they were together; and tingles would go all throughout him when he thought about her.

And now he had destroyed just about every chance he ever had with her.

_Great. _Anger rushed through him.

Jasper soon found himself growling. Something sweet entered his flared nostrils. He pulled his lips back, barring his teeth, snarling. Then he lunged forward.

_A scream._

_Massive waves of burning pain._

_Fire. Cries._

_More screams._

_More pain._

_He wished he had noticed the thirst earlier._

_Wet relief._

_Howls of anguish._

_Run._

_RUN._

_Rosalie-_

_No.._

_No more hope._

_Gone._

He took off running.

"Please don't hate me..."

**x~o~x**

Carlisle sat on the couch watching Alice and Edward play a game of chess. Given their extra abilities-it was quite fascinating to watch. They'd been at it for hours now.

Suddenly the door flew open; a gust of turmoil blowing in from outside. Jasper came storming into the house; his head held down.

Carlisle got up. "Jasper?" he asked worriedly. "What's going on? Where's Rosalie?"

Jasper didn't reply. He just looked up to him, his eyes filled with blood red sadness.

_Red._

"_Oh._" Carlisle said, realization evident in his voice.

He walked over to Jasper and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Son," he said. "I think it'd be best if we talked about this in my study."

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

**A/N: SO. REVIEW. They make me happy. OKAY. GO.  
>:D <strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hehe... So remember when I said I'd update within a few days of the last chapter update? Yeah... I lied. I had this all typed out; but momentarily forgot about it. And then family came to town; and then I had to deal with eight hour long band rehearsals. So I've been busy; aha.  
>Then I found this; didn't like it; and rewrote it. xD<br>Things between Jasper and Rose are going speed up a bit very, very soon. :3  
>So. I hope you enjoy. :D<strong>

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><strong>Guarded<strong>

**Chapter 12**

"She arrived here about three hours ago," she heard Tanya's bell like voice say. "She seemed… Really upset."

A short pause. "No, we don't know why. Irina suggested we give her some time to cool off before we go into any questioning…"

Rosalie sighed, and wrapped the nearest blanket on the beige bed around her. She continued listening to the phone conversation.

"Oh, Carlisle.. You should've seen her. She was shaking so bad, she could barely talk. Carmen helped her into the spare room; she was afraid Rose couldn't make it herself." Tanya sighed. "It was just terrible, Carlisle. Has she done this kind of thing before?"

She listened to the static of the telephone; Carlisle's voice faded in and out. She wandered if Jasper was with him…

_No. Fucking stop right there. You can't allow_ this_ to happen _ever _again.._

"Oh? But I thought she was..? You said that things were going well between them, right?"

Rosalie hugged her knees to her chest. They were talking about her and Jasper, no doubt about it. _Did he tell him about..?_

"Right. I'll be sure to tell her that. I'll let you know if anything changes," The telephone clicked; and she heard the _clack, clack _of Tanya's shoes coming her way.

And soon enough; a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde curls was standing in the doorway. "Rosalie?" She said, quietly.

Rosalie looked up at her. Tanya's face was sympathetic and caring—almost reminding her of Esme.

"I just got done talking to Carlisle. He wanted me to tell you to take your time, and to come back whenever you're ready to. And in the meantime, they'll all miss you."

Rose tried not to wince at the word _all._"Okay," she replied shakily. "And Tanya? Thank you for letting me stay here for a bit. I really do appreciate it."

Tanya sent her a comforting smile. "Of course. Anytime, Rosalie." She walked away.

Rosalie drew in a deep breath, and collapsed on the fluffy bed. She buried her face in the pillows, and began to sob.

**x~o~x**

"Is she alright?" Jasper asked, a little too urgently than he would have wanted.

Carlisle sighed. "She's… better than she was before." He hung up the black telephone.

Jasper sank into one of the leather seats of Carlisle's study. "I swear to God. I didn't mean to scare her off like that. I knew she was… I knew she was fragile. I should have been more careful." He moaned.

"Don't worry too much about it. You caught her off guard, is all. You just need to go slow with her." Carlisle said. "As for the human... Where were you, exactly?"

"Texas borderline. Far from here."

"Did you dispose of it properly?"

Jasper nodded. It was buried under a bush by a stream he had found.

He sighed. "Rosalie..." He said numbly. "I'm still not even sure what happened."

"Human memories got to her." Carlisle replied, knowingly.

Right then, Jasper remembered something. A conversation with Edward.

_Is she afraid of me? He thought to him._

_"No, no!" Edward said quickly. "Well. Kind of. She didn't have the best human life around…" He trailed off, unsure of something. "It's not my place to say. You'll have to have her tell you; but don't ask her straight on. Wait for her to warm up to you a bit."_

Jasper's eyes widened. _"She didn't have the best human life around…"_

He was back by the creek with her; laying down on the grass, surrounded by flowers of all kinds.

_"I—I—don't exactly recall-remember how I got changed, really. I just know that I was walking home from my best friend's house; and then ending up in the street; bloodied and bruised." She took a deep breath, her breathing suddenly turned shaky. He could tell she was lying straight to his face; but he knew better than to pry. "That's—that's when Carlisle found me."_

He kissed her. She ran away.

_Shit. No. No… NO._

Jasper growled suddenly. He was back in Carlisle's study; with his adopted father staring at him curiously.

"Jasper? Son, you alright?"

"Rosalie—what happened?" He gasped out.

He vaguely felt Carlisle's confusion amidst his current angry red haze. "I—I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Rosalie. Her transformation. Why? How? _Tell me._"

**x~o~x**

"Rosalie? _Miel_? You in here?" A calm, female's voice said.

"Yes," Rosalie sniffled. She sat up.

"You mind if we talk for a bit?" Carmen said, peaking into the room.

Rosalie shook her head. Carmen walked into the room, and sat down on the bed. She brushed away a lock of, dark, wavy hair away from her face.

"Where are the others?" Rosalie asked. She hadn't heard anyone else in the house for about an hour.

"They all went out hunting. You don't need to feed, do you?" Carmen asked.

She shook her head."No. I'm fine."

Carmen nodded in reply. They were quiet for a moment.

"So," Carmen said, breaking the silence. "You were rather… shaken up when you came here."

Rosalie gulped. She knew what was coming next. "Yeah." She replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Thanks, but I don't think I'm ready to."

Carmen sighed. "Alright.. We just want you to be okay. You had us all worried there." She got up, smoothed her skirt; and started heading towards the door.

"Carmen?" Rosalie squeaked. "What would you do, if Eleazar happened to have a wife when you first met him? And then he… He kissed you? What would you do?"

Carmen turned around, a clearly puzzled expression on her olive features. "Is this-?"

Rosalie turned her eyes to her hands. "Well… Yes. Yes it is. You do know about Jasper and Alice?"

Carmen nodded vigorously, her golden eyes wide. "_Se lo digas_."

**x~o~x**

Jasper buried his face in his hands. "And that's all you're going to tell me?"

"It's not my story to tell, Jasper. Besides; I can see you've figured out most of it."

He shook with a fierce rage. "_Who?_ Who would _do_ that to _her_?"

Carlisle didn't respond, toying with a little lion figurine on his desk.

Jasper growled. "I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him—I'll make damn sure he suffers-"

Carlisle's head popped up. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Jasper. You need to talk to Rose—"

"Oh," Jasper whispered. "Rosalie. Oh my god… I reminded her of him. Fuck.." He was _never_ going to forgive himself for that. "I really _must _be a monster," He said bleakly.

"Don't talk about yourself like that, son." Carlisle comforted. He could almost hear the father in his voice.

"No!" Jasper lashed out. "I've killed practically all of my existence! I was in the army—and I was second in command of a newborn army. I trained, and killed them—every single fucking day. And then feeding times were just _fantastic_—I had to feel _every single _ounce of pain my victims had to go through!" He hissed. "And now Rosalie. I made her relive that night. She must fucking _hate_ me by now—"

"Rosalie has never been happier here; until you arrived," Carlisle whispered. "When she was changed; she resented it more than anything. She called me a murderer; accusing us of taking away everything she ever had. She hated her new life more than anything." Carlisle sighed.

"And then you and Alice came. And after she began talking to you; there's been a sort light in her eyes that certainly wasn't there before. We've all noticed the sudden change in her." Carlisle smiled at him.

Jasper relaxed. _Was she really happier around him? _All the emotions he got from her were either of anger, depression, sadness—all negative.

…But there was the time they went hunting together. She was okay then. And when he showed her the creek in Texas. She happy then; jubilant even.

"How long do you think it'll be till she gets back?" Jasper asked, his voice quivering.

Carlisle shrugged. "Hard to say. Soon."

Jasper nodded feebly. "Soon," He repeated. He knew instantly soon wouldn't come quick enough.

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<br>**

**A/N: So. PLEEAASEE tell me this made sense in your head and not just my scrambled one.  
>Reviews and chickens make me very happy. :D<strong>

**Translations:**  
><em><strong>Meil<strong>-__Honey._

_**Se lo digas-**Do tell._


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Greetings. It is currently 3:29 in the morning on a Thursday night. My sleep schedule is all fucked up now.  
>Anywhoo.<br>I felt bad about having you guys wait a long time for updates due to band and school stuff. So I made a super long chapter for you guys.  
>Annnnnddd. I've got another possible storyone shot up. So that took awhile too. Double Check, Demetri/Tanya. Don't exactly know whether to continue that or not; so I would appreciate it if you went and checked it out. :D  
>NOW ROSEJASPER TIME.  
>Enjoyy.<br>x~o~x**

* * *

><p><strong>Guarded<strong>

**Chapter 13**

Just as he had reluctantly predicted; she didn't come back for days. Days, had turned into weeks. And weeks, turned into at least a month.

He was beginning to think that she may have _really_left for good. That he had scared her off to the point where she didn't want to come back. Not now, not ever.

Jasper cursed himself for it. Out of everything he had done—murdering innocents, forcing others to go into battle, doing Maria's bidding—_none_of it measured up to what he had done now. If anything, it only added to his pain; and fueled the belief that he was a savage monster.

And the weight of his new family's emotions just made it worse. He didn't want to see their sympathetic expressions, let alone _feel _them. He didn't want them to feel sorry for him—he wanted them to hate him. He was happy everyone would be gone from the house for awhile.

He deserved it after all, didn't he? Every single ounce of pain he deserved. Whether it came from the guilt of what he had done, or from the pain the venom caused his human victims.

Lord, he hated himself. He wanted to just die, right then and there.

Jasper sat in his room, staring out the nearest window. It was nighttime in Chicago; and it was raining. He watched the rain drops bounce off the slippery green leaves; watched the light, dead looking browns of the trunks turn dark and alive.

He got up from his bed; and cracked one of the windows. Wind rustled in; along with the peaceful, unnerving sound of rain pelting whatever hard surface there was.

A certain smell entered his nostrils. An all too familiar vanilla scent wafted the air.

His eyes widened in realization. _Could it be?_

Immediately, Jasper tore open both the windows; and jumped out. He landed on the wet, slick ground; slipping backwards onto his knees.

He got up, briskly brushing off whatever mud he had on his jeans; and kept running towards the scent.

And there she was. At the front of the house. She had her back turned to him; but he _knew _it was her.

Rosalie turned around, sensing him nearby. She was wet from the rain; her hair damp and a slightly darker shade of blonde. Her clothes clung onto her, accentuating her soft curves. Jasper desperately hoped his body wouldn't betray him _now,_of all times.

Without thinking, he hugged her. He pressed her some frame against his chest; nuzzling his face in her neck. He inhaled her vanilla-y scent.

She tensed up at first; and Jasper immediately let go. "Sorry," he quickly apologized, putting his hands behind his back.

He refocused on her emotions. They weren't negative—thankfully. She was better than when they had last talked. She was happier, and he wondered why she was feeling a rush of sudden adulation run through her.

"It's fine," she said. She looked at him with shy, bashful eyes. "I missed you too,"

Jasper felt his stomach flutter at that. He smiled at her, happily.

"Now," she grasped one of his hands. "Are the others gone, or are you going to have to sneak me in through your room? I don't think I'm particularly ready to face them yet."

"It's safe. They're all gone. Edward, Emmett, and Alice went another hunting trip; and Carlisle and Esme went away for some time to themselves. They should all be back next week."

Rosalie nodded, and opened the door. Jasper followed her through. "I'm going to go upstairs to change. I have to get out of these wet things," She glanced at the knees of his pants. "And it looks like you may need to, too."

"I can give you a pair of pants if you'd like," He offered.

There was a small burst of fear running through her. She stared him wide eyed. "Wh—what?"

Jasper wanted to smack himself.

"Oh—uh—I just thought that might be more comfortable than a skirt—and uh; more comfortable. Since you know—you're kind of soaked, and I just figured they'd be warmer—" He stuttered; hurriedly trying to make things okay.

She nodded carefully. "Oh..kay." She walked up the stairs.

A few minutes later, they were both back in the living room; Rosalie in an old tee shirt and pajama pants of Jasper's; Jasper in similar attire.

They sat on opposite ends of the Cullen's white couch. Rosalie held her knees to her chest, and stared at the table. She appeared to be in deep thought.

Jasper studied her carefully. Her eyes were dark. Her hair was limp, and fell around her face—though he couldn't tell rather that was just from the rain or not. Her lips were pursed, and her brows knitted together; as if she was concentrating very hard on something. She looked considerably paler than he remembered.

He tried not to let his eyes wander to the rest of her physique. Jasper was secretly pleased with the sight of her in his clothing. Though, she did look a bit… unhealthy.  
><em><br>When was the last time she fed?_

She cleared her throat. "I think there may be some things we need to talk about."

Jasper gulped. He knew it was coming, but it he ultimately afraid of what she had to say. He nodded, urging her to continue.

Rosalie shut her eyes, tight. "I'm so sorry Jasper," she whispered helplessly.

Jasper blinked. _What? _He replayed this moment in his head plenty of times. He expected her to go into a complete rage at him; to threaten him; to kick and scream at him. But he certainly didn't expect her to _apologize_to him.

"…What?"

"I'm sorry. I know what I did didn't do any good for you. You must have felt horrible. I shouldn't have acted that way—"

Jasper stared at his hands; irritated. "That's insane, Rosalie. Don't apologize. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I—"

"_No ._You don't. If anything, it was me at fault.

Rosalie stared at him in horror. "No.. Don't think like that, Jasper. You couldn't have known anything…"

"Maybe. But maybe not. I'm an empath after all."

She was quiet then. "Do… Do you know?" she whispered fearfully.

Jasper nodded, looking down at his feet. "I figured it out."

He felt her sadness come back. "How much…?"

"Not a lot," he assured her. "I asked Carlisle about it. But he wouldn't give me any specifics. I understand you for not wanting to share something like that."

Then he felt her doubt. Her worry. Her guilt and sadness.

"_Don't_," she hissed, once he begun to send her more positive emotions. Rosalie's current depressed state only worsened.

"I hate seeing you like this," he murmured. "Especially if I know _exactly _how you feel."

She grimaced. "And that's exactly what scares me the most."

They were quiet, Jasper letting Rosalie's words sink in. _What did she mean by that?_

Jasper took a deep breath, and looked at his feet. "I don't know if this would.. make you more comfortable, I suppose; in any way. But I do _really _know what you're going through. Hell, I'm still trying to recover from most of it myself," He gave a humorless chuckle.

He glanced back her. Rosalie's eyes were widened. There was a small hint of hurt in them; but there were also hints of hope and caution.

"You remember me telling you about that coven I used to live with?"

She nodded.

"Have you heard anything about the wars in the South?"

Rosalie raised one delicate eyebrow. "I've heard Carlisle mention them before. Why?"

"Some vampires had realized that if they wiped out any other nearby covens; or nomads in a certain area; they could feed without ever being noticed by the humans. They could feed on however much blood they wanted; have some left over; and never be found out."

"Immortal gluttony," Rosalie said humorlessly.

"Precisely. And to do this; they would create an army. A newborn army, to be specific. They'd create new vampires; train them; use them to kill others; then dispose of them like old toys."

Rosalie's eyes had turned glossy with fright. "And you… You were a part of this, weren't you?"

Jasper nodded carefully. "I lived nearly a century like that," he sighed. "I didn't think there was any other way to this life than that. That's the life the leader of my old coven taught me of, anyway. Maria—that was her name; had created me because she saw I had a gift that was useful to her—"

"And she used you to train, fight, and kill," Rosalie summarized for him.

"She convinced me we were mates;" Jasper replied in remorse. "I only did what I did; because she told me too. I thought what we had was love," His eyes met Rosalie's for a moment. "I was wrong. Dead wrong."

He let his silent message sink in. Then he gulped and looked away.

"I felt every single emotion—of every single being I met. I felt the pain of their transformations; the fear they had of being executed; the depression and apathy they had because they _knew_they'd be dead in only a year or two. I even felt the emotions of anyone I fed off of," Jasper begun blinking rapidly; almost looking like he was crying.

"And then, Maria." He continued. He shook his head. "You've seen my scars. You know how much pain our venom can cause. I never lost a fight with a newborn; but I did lose several with Maria. Newborns are hard to fight—that should be common sense. I'd be worn out after each battle. But she didn't care. She'd drag me away to her chambers and… Force herself upon me. "

Jasper winced at the memories. "I couldn't fight back. I wouldn't have the strength to. And I think she really loved that fact. It left me powerless to her; to surrender to do whatever she wanted me to. She'd bite me wherever she wanted; making her mark. She'd violate me in… any.. _openings _she found_. _She'd whip me, she'd beat me…"

He felt something touch his hand, and hold it tight. He didn't notice Rosalie move to sit by him.

"I'm sorry Jasper. The man who… Well, _one _of them; he was my fiancée at the time. His family owned the bank my father worked at; and, that's how we had known each other. We had no real connection or anything; but I was so happy to be engaged… To have what I thought would be a loving husband, and a wonderful family."

She scoffed. Her breathe had become shaky, and she squeezed his hand tighter. He put his other on her shoulder, a small act of comfort.

"I was walking home from a friend's house. It was dark out—the night before the wedding. I found him and his friends; celebrating his bachelor party, I assumed. I didn't want to interrupt them; so I kept on walking, not saying a word to them."

She shut her eyes. And Jasper found his grip on her hand and her shoulder grow tighter with each word she said.

"He—he came by. Him and his friends. They called my name out, and came rushing toward me. Royce, my fiancée, smiled at me; and then pulled me toward him; my back against him. He was drunk; they all were. I could tell.

"'Ain't she a looker?' He said to them, gripping me tightly. I could smell the alcohol all around them…" Rosalie shuddered. "'Told ya'll she was a beauty', he said."

Jasper had to suppress the urge to growl. There was a quiet rage sweeping through him.

"'I dunno,' one of them slurred." she continued. "'Too covered up to tell.' That was when he ripped open my jacket; tearing away my blouse… 'How 'bout now?' he said."

Rosalie was shaking now. "It was awful Jasper. Just awful. They all crowded around me.. Howling with sick approval. They begun to tear away the rest of clothes… They ripped out the pins in my hair, pulling my scalp back. They smacked me, held me down, bitten me. They entered all openings… Sometimes at once. I remember vomiting sometime that night. One of them used a beer bottle-"

Jasper growled. "Fucking bastards. I'll kill them. I'll fucking kill them—"

"Already did." She gave him a sad smile. "I did my best not to spill one drop of blood though. I'd kill myself if I had lost control and fed off one of them. I can't deal with having a piece of _them_—inside of me, somewhere."

"Good. If you didn't, I'd have some tracking to do. Fucking assholes deserved it."

"They did. And I made sure they suffered."

Rosalie smirked at him, and then sighed. "We still haven't gotten to the main point, yet though."

"And what's that?"

"The kiss. "

Jasper felt his dead heart sink. "Oh. Yeah. "

Rosalie took a deep breath. "I really don't want to get on Alice's bad side already. She's a bit annoying, but still—"

"_Alice?_" Jasper blinked. He stared at her, perplexed. _What the hell did Alice have to do with anything?_

Rosalie looked equally surprised with his reaction. She was curious. She tipped her head to one side. "You know… Your mate?"

Jasper blinked; his jaw dropped for a moment. Then he started laughing. "No. _No._Alice and I are nothing more than friends," he snickered.

Rosalie was flustered. "Oh—I—I didn't—" she covered her face with her hands, embarrassed.

"I know, I know. You weren't here when we explained that to the rest of the family, were you? I probably should have made that clearer, shouldn't I?"

She scoffed. "Should've."

Jasper chuckled again, brushing a strand of hair away from Rosalie's face. "Besides," He said, continuing. "I think you're a thousand times much more lovelier than Alice. She can't even compete with you,"

He felt a rush of happiness go through her; along with even stronger waves of relief.

"Thanks," she flashed her brilliant smile at him. "I don't particularly fancy being the other woman anyway…"

She giggled, prompting Jasper to join in with her.

When they had calmed down, he grasped both her hands in his; a sudden serious look across his face. "So… Do you think we could try this?"

Rosalie grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think we could. I would like that."

They embraced, holding each other tightly. Jasper had never felt happier than in that simple moment; and he reveled in it.

But he couldn't help but notice the small trace of doubt Rosalie was sending off.

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<br>A/N: Reviews make me and my chickens very happy. And rememberrr: Another possible story/one shot up; if you like my stuff and wanna go check it outtt. Mkkaaayy; bu-bye for now. **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: OHHHHMYYYYGOOOOSSSHHH! It's been WAAAY too long since my last update! I'm so sorry guys. My family was moving; and then the holidays came along; so I haven't been able to write much. Blahh. Things just got kind of hectic these past few months, I hope you'll forgive me and haven't abandoned this story.**

**A few of you even decided to send me a message checking up on me, making sure I'm not quitting the story. Thanks a lot for that, it motivates me.**

**And because I feel bad, I'm planning on sending in at least two updates within this week. I pinkie swear I WILL get them in. Promise.  
>Now.<br>Enjoy the story. (:**

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><strong>Guarded<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I did it again," Jasper groaned, letting himself fall face forward onto his bed.

"It's alright, you know." Her heard Rosalie's lilting voice from behind. "It happens to all of us."

Jasper felt the mattress dip as she sat next to him. "You never did," he grumbled back to her.

She sighed; and started rubbing his back with one hand, gently massaging his tense muscles.

"No… But Esme has. And Emmett. And Edward. _Especially_, Edward."

Jasper grunted in reply. He heard that Edward defied and left the Cullens at first; not willing to adjust to the strange diet. Jasper found some comfort in that—but it only reminded him that now_ he _was the weakest out of the Cullens.

"But I did brutally and mercilessly kill eight humans," Rosalie laughed humorlessly; interrupting Jasper's train of thought. He could hear the sad grin she had on her face.

"And I've brutally and mercilessly killed hundreds more. Vampire _and _human."

He instantly regretted saying that. Subtle waves of sadness, anger, and sympathy rolled onto him; just as she stopped her ministrations on his back.

"Sorry." He said, turning over to face her.

"Don't apologize," She insisted. "I just hate what _she's _done to you. And what you've gone through…"

Rosalie trailed off. She looked back at him with a sad smile; resting a dainty hand on his cheek.

She continued. "It _does_get better though; if you stick with it. Trust me. You've even got your own, excellent examples of that living in this house."

"It's already gotten _much_, much better; Rose," Jasper whispered to her, his eyes glossy and sincere. He leaned toward her, inhaling her scent, and captured her lips with his.

It was true. Ever since he had gone with Alice, ever since he had found Rosalie...

He had never been happier. He loved her, and he was glad she finally opened up to him; let him show her how much he did love her.

Of course, they still had some bumps along the way; some hills to climb. Rosalie was still a fairly young vampire; and she still struggled with the memories of her last few human moments.

Jasper could sometimes see it in her eyes when she was having a flashback. He could _feel _it go through her body. She'd become tense, her eyes drawn down, blinking rapidly, her hands clenched. She'd grit her teeth and let her breathing turn a little uneven.

And then came the sadness. The anger. The hatred, the disgust. The pain.

Most of all, the pain.

He was always sure to be careful during these times. He didn't touch her, sometimes he'd gently squeeze her hand; or he'd take a few steps back from her. Then he'd unleash everything he felt for her, everything inside of him. He'd make sure she'd feel his affection, his worship, his _love._Above all things, his love for her.

Then, she'd relax some, and fall into his arms.

She pulled away from him, her eyes closed. She let out a breath. "They'll be home soon."

Reluctance washed over both of them.

"Just as how long _is _soon?" Jasper sighed.

"A half hour at the most, I would think."

Jasper groaned.

For the time being, they had chosen to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the family. Rosalie wasn't totally ready to let them know; and deal with the inappropriate, sexual jokes and comments that were sure to come from Emmett and maybe even Edward.

Which was fine with Jasper. He didn't exactly like having to hide from them all the time. He wanted others to know that Rosalie Lillian Hale was _his _lover, and _his _only.

But, she was fragile. He couldn't hurt her, nor let Emmett's stupid insensitivity hurt her.

"We've got to tell them someday," he whispered.

"I know. But not today." she whispered back kissing him again.

He leaned back onto the bed; letting Rosalie crawl up into his lap on top of him, her tongue slipping inside his mouth. He rested hands on her hips, hers lingering on his chest. He reveled in her strange fruity taste, letting her control the intensity of the kiss.

Suddenly, she flung herself off him; and he heard the door shut.

Jasper sighed. Someone must be home then. He heard footsteps followed by voices downstairs.

"So tell me again," He heard Edward say. "How the _hell _does someone spend eight hours looking for just a coat?"

Jasper had to stifle a laugh at that. _Alice._He could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"You didn't need _just_ a coat," Alice said in a tone someone would use when having to repeat over and over to a two year old that _no,_ you do_ not_ touch that. "You needed an entirely new wardrobe for goodness sakes! It was way too outdated—it was_ awful_, Edward."

"It was just _fine._ I don't need that _much_, Alice, I really don't."

"You're _going_to, whether you like it or not. You have to start the school year looking good, Edward!"

Jasper felt himself tense up at that. _What?_

He felt Edward's emotions go little on edge. "You haven't told him?"

It was then that Jasper zoomed out of his bedroom, overlooking Edward and Alice from the stairwell.

"What haven't you told me?" He asked, looking directly at Edward.

Edward shuffled his feet a little, some nervousness was rolling off him.

"You and Alice arrived when we had just barely renovated this house. We still hadn't gotten birth certificates or any other important documents forges, and Carlisle had yet to find a job at the hospital. We do all this so we can blend in better with the humans—and not cause some distraction."

Edward paused, pursing his lips. Jasper could feel his hesitation. "And that includes attending the schools. I'm sure Rosalie must have mentioned something about it to you." He shook his head.

Jasper felt himself stiffen up. _I can't do this._

"You can," Edward answered him.

_You know just how well my control is._

"It takes time. I've slipped up hundreds of times. We all do. Don't beat yourself up over it." Edward softened his words.

Jasper shook his head, going back to the last subject. "School," he repeated to himself. "There's too many of us to all pull it off."

Alice chimed in, "Carlisle had actually came up with an idea on that. He was going to ask you and Rose about it tonight. He was thinking that, because you two have fairly similar features, you could maybe pose as twins?"

"Twins." Jasper repeated. "Yeah. Okay." He felt his voice was heavy with reluctance. He didn't want to be known as Rosalie's twin brother. He wanted to be known as Rosalie's other half, but not in _that_ sense.

But he was careful not to let Edward in on that. For the time being, he'll let them think it was over his horrid self control.

_Twins._

He know humans wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but they were by far different in terms of appearance.

Rosalie was beautiful. Her hair was a creamy blonde, that veiled her face perfectly in a soft and silky curtain. Her figure had sharp, feminine features; but noticeable swells to her hips and her breasts, that if he admitted it, Jasper very well enjoyed.

Jasper, on the other hand, his entire body was cascaded in scars, from his jaw to his ankles. His hair was darker shade of blonde than Rosalie, and unruly. He had a menacing look about him, whereas she was perfection.

She was pure beauty. He was a beast.

He didn't deserve her.

He never did. He knew it too.

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

**A/N:Mkkay. Like? Hate? Wanna yell at me for being so late with this? Review please. (:**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:****So, it's difficult to post two updates within a week as promised when weather decides to kill your internet connection... And then you have finals on top of that.  
>Gahh. D;<br>The other one I still need to edit/revise and such, but I'm going to do that tomorrow, since it is currently 3:27 in the morning right now.  
>Anyway. Enjoy.<br>:3 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guarded<strong>_

**Chapter 15**

Things with Jasper were moving about quite nicely. For once, she was grateful he was an empath—he always know just the right way to make her comfortable. She knew how hard he concentrated on her feelings, so he wouldn't accidentally drive her away.

And if she were honest with herself, it frightened her. She had never had someone care so much about her before; so it was new and just not what she was used to. Of course, when she was human, she was adored by everyone around; but no one truly _cared._

Rosalie stood in front of the long mirror that Alice had given her a week ago. "So you can make sure your outfit is _perfect_!" she told her.

She stared solemnly at her beautiful reflection. _Beautifully horrific, _she thought, disgusted with herself.

Years ago, she would have killed for immortal beauty. Now, she would do anything to be plain. To be _normal. _She hated her reflection, but she loved it. And she hated herself for loving it.

Absentmindedly, she lifted up her shirt to expose her lean, fit stomach. Nostalgia hit her then, thinking of when she was human, when she would be able to have babies…

She gently placed a hand over her empty belly, wistful thoughts of a little baby swirling through her head. A little baby boy, with deep honey blonde curls…

Rosalie stopped that thought right there. There was _no way_that was possible. They didn't even progress that far into their relationship yet.

_But you'd still rather have his babies than Royce's…_

She blinked at her reflection, feeling her eyes grow hot, as if she were about to cry.

_What if he's just like the rest? _She thought. What if his attraction to her, was purely physical, and he was using his gift to manipulate her into being his?

What if-?

"Is something wrong?" He said, coming in as if on cue.

_Perfect timing._

"You're…distressed." Jasper said. She could see him standing by her doorway in her mirror. He was tall, and lean, and his shirt fit him tight enough to define some chest muscles. His honey blonde hair fell into little ringlets around his panicked eyes, a worried expression marring his beautiful face.

_He _was the epitome of beauty. Not her. Never her.

Jasper walked over to her, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She could feel strong waves of love, and comfort billow over her; his eyes expressing their deep concern.

She looked down, and saw that her hand still rested on her stomach.

"Jasper," she whispered to him. "Did you ever want a baby when you were human? "

He blinked, and she could feel ripples of confusion and surprise. She had told him she wanted babies months before, but the subject was never brought up since then.

"I… I never saw myself to be a father figure, to be honest." He said quietly. "But I imagine I would have saw myself with little children running around my feet after the war."

Rosalie nodded. "But do you want them _now?_"

She saw his brows knit together as he tipped his head. _Damn, doesn't he look adorable when he does that…_

She could tell he was trying to think of the right words to say.

"Yes, and no," he said after a long while. "I would love to have children—a family of my own. But I don't think I'm fit to be a father."

Rosalie twisted her neck around, and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He snorted. "Can you picture a frightening monster like me being a dad?"

"I can. Very well, actually." She reached a hand up, and traced a few of the crescent scars outlining his jaw. "I think you'd be a great father."

Jasper smiled at her, and it sent warmth bundle up in her tummy. She couldn't help but smile back.

But it was soon gone as she looked back at the mirror. The sadness she felt before was creeping back into her.

Jasper nuzzled his face into her neck while sending stronger waves of comfort toward her. He was doing his best to let her know she was okay.

"Tomorrow, it'll be exactly twenty years since I met Royce. Exactly twenty years that my mother sent me to the bank to give daddy his lunch; only to have me come back with a suitor."

The pain choked her. Rosalie found her body racked with sobs, memories coming back and overcoming all her senses. She was hardly aware of Jasper moving her to the bed; barely noticed that she was crying dry tears into his chest; didn't fully register his fingers running through her hair, wasn't fully aware of the words of comfort being whispered to her.

Normally, she didn't break down like this when _that _day near. Normally, she'd wallow away in her room and not come out till a week later.

Now that the possibility that Jasper was only using her was in her mind; she was scared more than ever.

It was too much.

All too much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. Reviews make me very happy. :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Damn. Almost 50 reviews. NEVER thought this would get that far! Thanks to everyone! And you did NOT have to wait three months for this update either! :D!  
><strong>**  
>So. I don't have much to say here at this moment.<br>Haha. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guarded<strong>

**Chapter 16**

Edward concentrated as his fingers danced around the piano's keys; filling the air with music. It was a piece he had played before, but one he still had yet to perfect.

Emmett was on the floor, playing with the knobs on the new television; still trying to figure out how it worked.

Jasper was sitting on the couch across from him, reading one of Carlisle's books.

Or _trying _to, at least. His mind kept wandering off to two days ago, when Rosalie practically had a mental breakdown right in front of him. She'd done it before, but it was nothing like this; and it disturbed Jasper to no end.

Edward could tell that Jasper was trying very hard to keep himself in check, but it wasn't working as well as he had hoped. Even his emotions were giving him away; Edward could feel Jasper's anxious worry creeping up on him.

It's hard to keep secrets from a mind reader. Especially, after a day like yesterday; with both his and Rosalie's thoughts in some dangerous whirl.

"Fuck it," Emmett said, giving up on the TV.

"Watch your language. You know what mom would do if she heard that," Edward scolded playfully.

Emmett snorted. "Mother dearest is not present, and won't be for the next few days. Maybe more if Alice decides to drag her and Rose to another shopping trip after hunting."

Edward saw Jasper tense up out the corner of his eye.

_Please be okay, _Jasper begged.

"Then we'd all have to carry in fifty shopping bags at the _least_." Edward mused.

Emmett grinned. "Not counting whatever shit they decide to bring us back,"

The joking conversation and the light, happy moods between the two boys didn't help Jasper at all. Edward was hoping that even the slightest emotional climate change would somewhat put Jasper at ease….

"Speaking of the ladies," said Emmett, turning to Jasper.

Edward abruptly stopped playing, and turned around; giving Emmett the death glare. _Oh, don't you dare... _

However, he was glad that Emmett had the audacity to ask; he was curious to know what Jasper would have to say.

"What's going on between you and the Beauty Queen?" Emmett asked eagerly, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Jasper glanced up from the book, surprised. "Wh-what?"

"You and Rose. Come on bro—we all want details!" He playfully punched Jasper in the shoulder.

"I—uh, well—we're—" Jasper struggled with words, looking around nervously. "We're friends—"

"_Good _friends?"

"Well—sure, good friends—"

"Well you must be. Since you're the only one Rosalie will ever acknowledge without some bitchy attitude."

Edward felt a sudden change in the atmosphere. It was sharp, and angry; as if something were bubbling to explode.

_Don't fucking talk about her that way._

Edward was surprised Jasper didn't start _growling _at Emmett.

"Yeah. We're good friends." Jasper said gruffly, his jaw slightly clenched.

But Emmett wasn't going to give up. "How good of friends though? _Really_good?"

"You could say that."

"Really really good? Like, touchy feely friends?"

Jasper glared. He didn't answer, going back to his book.

Emmett gave out a frustrated sigh. "Oh come on! Give me something here Jazzman! I'm _dying_! Mind reader isn't helping me out here either!"

"Mind reader thinks it's not his place to say," Edward said matter of factly.

Emmett groaned. "Well, I don't have a fancy super power like you and Alice. But I'm smart enough to know that there is _something _going on between you two."

Jasper was getting more agitated by the second. It was starting to rub off on Edward.

"Don't push it, Emmett." Edward intervened.

Emmett rolled his eyes at him. He turned back to Jasper, more determined than ever. "Have you kissed her yet?"

Jasper had enough. "Why do you want to know so badly?" He snapped.

"I don't know," Emmett shrugged. "It's obvious that you and her have a little something more going on. And I'm feeling rather nosey today, so bear with me."

Jasper sunk into the couch cushions, the angered atmosphere mostly gone; replaced by a tinge of embarrassment.

"I…. Yes." He said, still rather unsure. _She's SO going to kill me for this…_

Emmett grinned, obviously pleased. "Aaannd?"

"And what?"

"Did you like it?"

Jasper blinked, staring at Emmett as if he had asked such an embarrassingly stupid question that made people wonder how the_ fuck _he made it through the day.

Which, Edward assumed, it probably was an embarrassingly stupid question.

"Yes. I did. It was great."

"Fireworks great?"

Jasper nodded, sinking deeper into the chair. "She's different," he said quietly.

Emmett grinned wider, turning to Edward. _Looks like our little sister's found herself a mate!_

Edward couldn't help but smile too. "See, Jazz? I told you if you waited it out, she'd warm up to you."

Jasper gulped, staring down at the discarded book laying on the coffee table. An empty sadness filled the room.

"She did," He said, so quiet Edward barely heard him. "But I think she's afraid of me."

"Bull—_shit_. You're the only one in the house that she'll willingly give the time of day for." Emmett snorted.

Jasper scowled, his hands tensing into fists. "You don't have to _feel_ her emotions every hour, every minute, of every day. You don't have to experience the pain she puts herself under, the endless nights of just self hate…"

Jasper took a deep breath, as the tiniest hint of anger warmed up the room. He stood up, and glared at Emmett.

"You don't know anything." He said blatantly, turning to walk away.

A dark chuckle escaped Edward's lips. "Neither do you."

Jasper stopped, shooting his blazing glare towards Edward now. _Excuse me?_

It was that moment that Edward realized how menacing a creature Jasper must have been in the South.

He continued anyway. "You may _feel _her. But I hear her _every _thought. She's not afraid of you in the least bit. You're the most comforting presence to her."

"But she—two days ago—It worsened when I got into the room—"

"She was having her bad thoughts got carried away. You know she tends to do this."

"I—yes, but—" Jasper stopped, mid thought. His angry gaze turned into a skeptical stare. "You aren't even going to tell me her thoughts, are you?"

Edward got up. "Actually, I am. I know she won't tell you for months, and I know that you will let it eat you alive until you know what she's thinking."

He took a deep breath. _Rose is going to hate me for this._

"She's afraid of what you can do. She thinks that… She thinks that you'll be like... _him._"

Jasper snarled, rage flooding everywhere. "_No. _Never. I would never—"

"That's what she wants to think." Edward interrupted him. He was trying not to let his fear show. He knew very well that Jasper would never hurt him, but seeing him in this particular state made him shiver and want to recoil.

"Somewhere in her mind, she knows that you would never do such a thing to her. She knows you'd hurt yourself if you've made even the slightest mark on her. She's just scared of your gift. Somehow, she got it into her head that you'd use it to manipulate her into becoming yours so you can…."

Edward wasn't going to finish. He knew that Jasper had gotten the picture, from his thoughts and from the cooling rage and sorrow in the room.

"I would never…" Jasper whispered. His voice sounded strangled, almost.

"We all know you wouldn't do that to her. You're the classic, corny version of a Southern Gentlemen." Emmett said, clapping Jasper on the back.

"I love her." Jasper whispered. He put his face in his hands, his body curling up slightly.

_Aha! Knew it! Knew it! They're mates alright! _Emmett grinned at Edward.

Edward shook his head. "Tell her that, Jasper."

_She won't reject me?_

"No. Just say it to her. She needs to hear it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. Reviews make me happy. (:**


End file.
